Shadow (Rewritten)
by JustineElla2
Summary: I narrowed my eyes at his too-calm attitude. 'Is he… underestimating me' I thought, then I slowly gave him a smirk. He frowned, the cried out when I swiped his legs out from under him. As he went down, I shot my hand up, and jerked his blade out from his hand as he fell, and rise to my feet, admiring this blue-banded turtles blade. "Nice katana… Custom?" (2003 Uni./Au/OC)
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome reader, new or regular! Either way, welcome to the brand new, re-written version of Shadow!**_

 _ **I'll try not to talk to long, but there ARE a few things to know! First, this is a Semi-AU fic. All the regular characters from The 2003 cartoon are here... however, this did takes place between The List season and Fast Forward. And yes... this IS an OC fanfic. If you guys don't like that, then you don't need to read it. Simple as that. Finally, I'm always looking for suggestions and positive critiques, so PLEASE leave reviews, or, for more personal critiques, PM me! I don't mind, guys, really!**_

 ** _Now, l hope you guys enjoy this Rewritten version of Shadow! Until later, this is Justine, signing out!_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It belongs to Nickelodeon, and by writing this Fanfic, I am gaining no profit whatsoever, and I only take credit for my ORIGINAL ideas, my OC's and the plot.**

* * *

I am not a super hero. I cant fly, I am not gifted with super speed... And I'm not invincible. Which makes me wonder how the hell I have survived with far.

Whats my situation? Just struggling to stay alive in my apartment, fire blocking nearly all my exits, smoke clouding my vision. You know, all normal things a seventeen year old goes though at this time of her completely normal life. Oh wait...

I duck out of the way as another loose, flaming chuck of wood falls dangerously close to my head, looking like a mini meteoroid of death. I clutch my satchel close to my chest, slowly crawling though my temporary home to the window, where I had shoved my 'rescuers' out minutes ago. They were getting in my way, and I prefer not to argue with overgrown reptiles in a burning room. But thats just me.

I hiss in pain as my hand wanders over broken glass, and I can already feel the sticky blood starting to drip from my palm. No time to whine at my minor injuries though, because the floor above me is starting to groan, beginning to give out.

I stand quickly and start pulling on my window. It doesn't budge, just like it hasn't budged ever since I moved in. I step back, ignoring the bloody hand-print now against the glass. I can worry about that later. I take a step back, then send a sharp kick to the window. The glass cracks, but doesn't give in. The ceiling is beginning to though, so i need to hurry. I send another kick, some glass falling out, but still not breaking. My temper finally takes hold of me, and I swing my already injured hand though the glass. I ignore the sharp pain winding up my arm, clearing away the rest of the glass... Just as the ceiling let out a loud, heart stopping creak.

My head snaps up, eyes widening and mouth opening in a choked scream as the ceiling caves in, my eyes squeezing shut as the scorched wood hurtles down on me.

...

How did I get to this point? Honestly, it'd take too long to tell from the very beginning, so why don't we start somewhere else? After all, who says the beginning is a very good place to begin? I prefer the midsection. Thats where the GOOD stuff happens...

* * *

It rained that night. Lighting was visible between black clouds, and thunder roared within those same clouds. The city below was still bathed in light, from Manhattan to Brooklyn, the city section of New York was just as lively as the weather outside, and neither looked like they would ever sleep.

A bit a ways from the light of the main attraction, housing and small businesses were closed up, void of the light and the fast pace of the city. No crowds of tourists, or grumpy New Yorkers resided on the streets, most sidewalks were empty... Most, not all.

April lowered her umbrella as the rain started to get more bold, falling on her clothes to soak her. She walked swiftly towards her home, groceries in her other hand. Why her boneheaded husband hadn't stopped to get milk after one of his late night escapees, was the burning question in her mind, but when he came home, bruised and totally worn out from tonight fighting, she decided to save herself a headache from yelling at him and getting the milk herself... While casually grabbing bandages and pain medication.

She cursed as the rain started to get on the bottom of her jeans, and pulled up her hood over her head. All she wanted was to get home, get warm, and get some sleep, and she didn't think she could wait another twenty or so minutes until she arrived to the shop. She looked over at the alleyway up ahead, debating quietly in her head. She would be in and out of that alley in less then a minute, then her apartment/antique shop would be less then five minutes away. Nothing would happen in the twenty seconds she had to go though to get though the alley, right?

April sighed, giving in and crossing the street, making her way swiftly towards the alley way, eyes scanning for any street thugs or punks that would cause her trouble. Taking one last look up and down the street, she looked ahead and walking into the dark alley. All she heard was the wave of raindrops overhead, and she strained to hear footsteps gaining on her as she nearly sprinted to the end of the alley. She slowed as she reached the end, smiling in relief that she had made it though without trouble... Her smile quickly faded when the end was blocked by a street punk, a purple dragon tattoo slithering over his face. "Goin' somewhere, sweetheart?" He mused as he strode towards her. April glared, looking over his shoulder. She was so close, she could see the display window. She could scream for help... And she no one would come, because she had slipped a relaxation pill in her husbands drink before she left. Which meant Casey was most likely lying unconscious on the couch, unaware his wife had left.

April looked over her shoulder as two more punks blocked the only other exit. She grimaced, then placed her groceries down. Even though she wasn't as well trained as her other ninja friends, that didn't mean she was completely defenseless. She knew how to take care of herself. The purple dragon suddenly broke his confidant spy and flashed to April, wrapping a meaty hand around her neck and slamming her up against the wall, smirking cruelly. "Now look here, Red." He said lowly, grinning at the contempt in her eyes. "We all know that you know where a certain hockey freak is. Tell us where, and well let you keep that pretty face of yours." April was about to spit in his face, when a knife suddenly flashed in the light, dangerously close to her cheek.

April looked over to it, eyes widening as the tip was slowly dragged down, leaving a white line. The thug smirked pressing the tip to the base of her neck. "Feel like spilling the beans, or do I need to spill something else?" April glared, then blinked as the other two thugs let out short yells, before going silent. Both she and the purple dragon turned and stared as the other two Dragons collapsed, groaning in pain. The ringleader glared, pulling away from April. "The hell is wrong with you two?! Get your asses up, or so help me I will-" He never finished the sentence. What he had so easily forgotten, is that a fire escape hung right over his head, and though it was rusty and the ladder was unmovable... That didn't mean it was the perfect place to perform a surprise attack.

A black army boot slammed down on his nose, causing a sickening crack to be heard as he was practically thrown back from the force of the kick. April watched, stunned into silent, then looked up as her rescuer swung down from the ladder. The first thing she noticed was that her 'savior' was shorter then she had predicted, and apparently loved the color black. They were dressed in ninja garb, and a thin backpack rested on their shoulders. The ninja slipped off the back pack and tossed it to the stunned red-head, who caught it. A second later, the black ninja lunged for the Purple Dragon.

April watched the fight for a minute, before looking down at the backpack. It was thin, and would've been very light weight, if not for its contents. Curiosity getting the better of her, she started to unzip the pack, before it was snatched from her arms. The ninja had returned, and was quickly putting her pack back on her back. They nodded to the pile of unconscious thugs on the ground. "Called the police. You should head home." They spoke lowly, in a forcefully faked voice. April blinked, grabbing her almost forgotten groceries. "Alright... Thank yo-" she paused, eyes widening at the thin, but noticeably large cut running from the ninjas hip to just below their chest. The fabric was ripped enough to show the line of blood where the weapon had made contact. "Oh my god... You're hurt!" April started to reach towards the ninja, then pulled back when they backed away from her, shaking they're head.

"I'll live, just... Please, get home safely." They muttered, before jumping over April and latching onto the fire escape, climbing up. April frowned, calling up to her. "Hey, wait! You can't run around with a cut like that!" The ninja paused at the top, then looked down at her. April could've swore she could see a smile under the mask. "Don't worry," her savior called down. "Shadow can handle anything!" With a soft laugh, they bounded up to the roof, and left Aprils sight. April stared after them for a moment, then smiled, police siren sounding close. "Shadow, huh?" She said to herself, looking amused. "Wonder if the turtles know there is another seemingly friendly ninja in New York..."

* * *

So, that was how this whole mess began. If I had never revealed myself to April, MAYBE the guys would've never found out about me. MAYBE they never would have seeked me out, and MAYBE I could've left Manhattan and live a quiet, simple life in Ohio or something...

But then we wouldn't have such a great story, now would we? Because apparently simple, easy-going stories aren't good enough...

Lucky me, right?

...

I resisted the great and tempting urge to send my foot though my stuck window. I pressed my hands against the latch and tried to pull it up, using all the strength I had... Annnnnnnd the window remained stuck. Surrendering, for now, I slipped out my emergency knife from my boot and forced in under the latch, popping the window open.

'You win this round, stupid square of glass,' I thought as I stumbled in to my darkened apartment, closing the window behind me. I paused, ears pricked for sound of intruders. After satisfied with my inspection and flicking on the lights, I wrapped my arm around my wounded abdomen, and let out a long, wonderfully long string of curses.

After a minute, I grumpily stumbled to my couch, pulling out the overly packed first aid kit from under it, pulling out roll of bandage wrap. I pulled off my mask, blowing the few strand black hairs away from my eyes, before shouldering out of the top part of my ninja garb, looking down with a frown at the cut.

'A few more upwards inches, and it would've been a REALLY awkward stitching session at the hospital,' I thought humorlessly as I lifted my tank top to wrap the bandage around my midsection. I let my thoughts drift as I did the wrapping, reviewing tonight's events. The one hour stakeout by that laundry place was boring, and the two purse snatchers by Hell's Kitchen were almost too easy...

Saving my boss from some meddlesome wanna-be gang thugs was not a part of my agenda. I put the wrapping away, beginning to over-analyze THAT particular rescue. I began to wonder... Was my voice low enough to be unrecognizable? Was my garb loose enough in the, uh... Right areas, so my gender wasn't revealed? I sighed, pulling off the rest of my garb and folding it into my backpack.

There was no point in fretting about this. After all, I'm not stupid. I didn't show myself to her for long... Five minutes, tops. And most of the time was spent fighting! I tossed my pack to the side, before attending and walking over to the sink. Wiping a clean streak onto the mirror, I inspected my face for obvious bruises or cuts. I had work tomorrow, and I didn't want April to pry about minor injuries... She might try to convince me to go to the police, and that was something I would NOT do.

Cops make me nervous.

I cleaned up a cut above my eyebrow, before applying a temporary bandage. I pressed my finger against a pretty large bruise on my chin, wondering how I could explain that one. My skin was pale, very pale, which of course made the bruises and cuts even more noticeable... Lucky me. I pulled my ebony hair out of its tight bun, letting it fall loose on my shoulders. I walked over to my couch, kicking off my shoes as I walked, before turning around and falling back, legs hooked over the back of it as my head hung down, my expression bored.

I glanced over at the mirror, then scowled at the teenager I saw lounging over the couch. I looked at those irritated violet eyes, narrowing my own. "Your such an idiot." I muttered. "You think you can keep hiding it forever? Face it, Victoria... Your going to get caught, and no one is going to care about your sorry ass, because you've already made hundreds of enemies in the three mouths you've been here... And only two allies..." I trailed off, looking at my reflection. I began to realize those exhausted, dark purple eyes were not someone else... But my own. I had been berating myself, and I barely knew it.

I turned away, then shifted to lay on the couch. I sighed, the forced my eyes to close, thinking quietly to myself. "... You ARE doing your best, Victoria," I muttered as I started to drift off. "No one knows what your doing... So no one can criticize you... Except yourself." I smiled slightly at that last part, before drifting off...

...

... You would think a ninja isn't a heavy sleeper. You would think they would wake at the smallest sound, because they were trained to do so. And you are one-hundred percent right... And apparently my body forgot I was a Ninja, so when I woke up, I woke up five minutes before I had to be at work.

I vowed internally to smash my alarm clock into a million bits, as I jumped over another alley towards the antique shop I worked at. I forced more speed into my legs, rocketing over the rooftops. I was hardly ever late, and I didn't want April to be suspicious of my late appearance... The bruises and cuts were questionable enough, thank you very much. I grabbed the top of the fire escape alongside the building, before sliding down. The ladder was too short though, so I jumped down the last few feet, before rising up from my crouch and brushing off dust calmly. I walked out of the alleyway, pulling off my hood and shaking out my hair, trying to look socially presentable.

I looked up and faltered. And black and white care was parked directly in front of Second Time Around... I sped up, glancing inside the cruiser as I walked past. My heart skipped a beat as I saw no grumpy, donuts eating officer inside the car, which left only one option... I hesitated, before taking a deep breath and shouldering the door open, wincing slightly as the bell announced my presence. I walked in, pausing at the sight of April chatting quietly with the police officer in the corner of the shop.

All I wanted to do was bolt, because I knew there was two main reasons why a NYPD officer was here, at least that I could come up with... One, April finally had enough of the unexplained injuries, and the secrets I had... Or, She was informing him about the events of last night... And in return, she was piecing together that I was the vigilante who saved her. Either way, it wasn't good for me...

Maybe I should've just stayed home today...

* * *

 _ **End of the first Rewritten chapter! I won't make any promises about when the NEXT chapter is coming out... But, if I were you guys, I'd watch out for updates in the next few days ;)**_

 _ **Until then!**_

 _ **JE2**_


	2. Chapter 2

( **I own nothing but my OC, and the plot. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belongs to the proper owners, which I am not, sadly XP)**

 **Chapter 2**

I wiped at the counter for the fourth time that morning, watching April and the police officer out of the corner of my eye. I tried not to seem obvious I was watching them so closely... But I think I was failing, because the grandma looking at the antique mirrors kept shooting concerned and bewildered looks at me every now and then. I ignored them, leaning over the counter to catch a glimpse of The cop and April going into the office/storage closet, deep in conversation. It took all I had not to casually start sweeping that area, so I could hear the conversation... But the old lady was probably questioning me as it was, I couldn't exactly afford to look like a creep, not in front of the civilians.

I sighed, resting my hand on my fist, closing eyes as my oncoming headache was felt. I was going to grey if I kept worrying about this. She's probably just giving the cop some last minute details about yesterday's attack, that was it. I sighed, taking the store catalog out of the drawer, flipping through it in boredom. I have to admit, even though its location was awful, it was a pretty nice antique store. Well stock, owners were nice... I couldn't complain. I forced down my suspicious feelings about the cop, and actually started to look through the catalogue.

I got about a moment of peace, which was a record. "Casey, drop the beer bottle, your giving this place a bad repetition." I said, not bothering to look behind me. Said 'adult' grumbled, before leaning against counter next to me. "First, it isn't beer, it has Root in it, seriously, what do you take me for?" He paused to take a swing of his mystery beverage, while I watched him, judging. "And second... You have some creepy sixth sense or something'? Because I swear, nobody can even blink without you noticing!" I took the bottle out of his hand, sniffing it, before handing it back once I had deemed it non-alcoholic. "No, you just have a big mouth. You are literally incapable of silence, I do believe." Casey rolled his eyes, grumbling something about 'smart-ass teen', while I flipped through the catalogue.

Jones glanced around the shop, before nodding to the storage office. "April doin' papers?" I shook my head. "Nah, she's trying to convince the local sheriff to keep you in your curfew," I stated with a smirk. Casey scoffed... Then asked, "Wait, seriously?" I snorted, then was starting to criticize Jones's amazing ability to be so gullible, when the 'office' door opened, April and the Officer exiting. I forced myself not to snap my gaze at them, and somehow managed to act nonchalant until the officer left. I counted... Five... Four... Three... Two... "I ain't getting a curfew, right?" Casey piped up. April looked at her husband with a raised eyebrow. "Curfew?" She asked, then looked at me with a raised eyebrow, a suspicious hint in her eyes. I shrugged, nodding to the door the cop exited from. "So, what was that about?" I asked calmly. April walked over to the back of the store, talking over her shoulder as she started moving the breakables around. "Oh, just some follow up questions about the little... 'Incident'. Nothing to worry about."

I looked at Casey with faux confusion, mouthing 'incident?' To him. Casey smirked, ruffling my hair, much to my displeasure. "Ha, So you don't' have sixth sense! If ya did you'd know!" I swatted his hand away, scowling. "Sixth sense doesn't mean I can read minds, dummy!" April walked back over, rolling her eyes. "Casey, stop bothering the poor girl! Don't you have boxes to unpack?" Casey grumbled, but saluted mockingly at April and I, nodded, walking away. After he mussed up my hair again. April snickered at my now permanent growling problem, "He's immature, but he does have serious moments... Don't worry." I raised my brow doubtfully, then shrugged. "Alright... So what's the incident you guys re going on about?" I asked curiously. April waved her hand dismissively, before walking back into the Office. I shrugged, putting my eased worries aside, before turning back to the counter.

* * *

"April, I'll lock up!" I waited for an answer from the bottom of the stairs. Assuming the muffled response was her a-okay, and turned back to the nearly empty store. I sighed, walking towards the counter while fixing my hair into the tight bun I used during my nighttime job. It wasn't comfortable, but it kept my gender less obvious, so it was necessary. I grabbed a broom and swept behind the counter, whistling quietly, while wondering what my job should be tonight. Shall I stop some simple muggers, or should I foil the plans of some bank robbers? I perked up slightly when I heard the bell above the door jingle, signaling a new arrival.

"Sorry, shops closing!" I called over my shoulder. I tuned out their reply, going back to my plans for tonight. I tuned back in after I hear glass shatter on the ground, whirling around. I scowled at the chuckling idiots snickering at the twenty-something hit who had knocked over a glass bowl. "Excuse me! You break it you buy it!" All three guys looked at me, then the culprit may put at low whistle. "Well well well… look at this princess, boys." He have me a crooked and yellow smile, before walking over to lean on my counter. "So darl, what's a lady like you doing here?"

I narrowed my eyes, before leaning toward a him, nearly nose to nose as I glared death at him. "Thirty-five forty-five for the glass bowl. Sir." I grounded out. The beer stretched rat winked. "'Course darI~" He sang in a drunken voice, throwing some dollar bills on the counter. I looked at him pointedly, until he coughed up the remaining thirty bucks... along with a piece of paper. "Just in case ya ever wanna chat sometimes." He stated, the other two snickering behind him.

"I'll pass, thanks." I sneered. "There's the door." I nodded to the exit with my arms crossed. The ring leader cackled in his way out, but it was one of the other two that caught my attention. I narrowed my eyes at the purple serpent-like tattoo encircling his wrist, suddenly getting a sense of deja vu. I narrowed my eyes, watching them stumble away. After thinking for a second, I made my decision and grabbed my backpack. I started to run out, before pausing when I heard a crunching sound from under my foot.

I grumbled while quickly sweeping up the broken glass, before racing out, heading into the nearest alleyway with a grin.

 _Time to go hunting._

* * *

"Did you see that broad! I mean, yeah her face was kinda plain… but STILL…" The other two thugs rolled their eyes as they guided their intoxicated ringleader though the alley. "Dude, Let me tell you, as the more sober one here… she wasn't worth it. The broad had nothing to work with, face OR body wise. No curves." He insisted, then cursed. "Ah crud, dead end." The other thug rolled his eyes. "Good goin' Moron! Now we're really in for it when we get back to base, Hun'll have our heads!"

The drunk goon straightened up with a grin, swinging his fists. "Lemme at 'im! I can take 'im!" The other two rolled their eyes, then grabbed their friend. "Dude, your too drunk to do crap. And quit yellin', you wanna wake the neighborhood?!" "Or get those freaky lizard-ninjas attention?" Asked the other one, shuddering. "Those ninjas ain't natural. It's like they know where ya are all the time…"

 _"You couldn't be more right."_ All three stopped suddenly at the mocking voice, before they slowly looked in the direction of said voice. A black glad figure sat easily at the edge of a fire escape, a shuriken being sharpened with a rock in their hands. The sober two took a step back as the figure dropped down, silent and as smoothly as a cat. The middle goon sneered. "Aw, whatcha gonna do? Some karate kind of crap?" He goaded. The figure simple placed the rock on the ground, shuriken still in hand. The thug started to get too annoyed. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" He snapped, stumbling toward the black clad person.

Said person smirked underneath their mask, violet eyes flashing as they raised the shuriken… then the only lightbulb in the alley went off with a crash of glass. Totally silence for a moment, then a startled, pain filled yell sounded, before being abruptly cut off. The other two froze, before one began reaching for his pocket… and a second later, his startled cry was cut off. The final thug scrambled for the weapon his oak had dropped, shaking the gun into the darkness. "C-c'mon out! I'm armed and I ain't afraid to fill ya full of holes!" He called out. For a long time, there was no sound, and the room lowered his gun, relieved that he has scared the freak off.

He started to run down the way out of the alley, not bothering to check on his pals. He ran, smirking at the victory. Then he heard a chuckle, which froze him in his tracks. A dark mass tackled him , and a loud BANG sounded when the gun when off on his way down… a Blank shot. His attacker smirked, twisting his arm to the point of dislocation behind him. _"Nice tat,"_ They murmured lowly, eyes dark. _"What's it for? Some type of gang tat?"_ The thug nodded quickly, flinching at the pain from his shoulder. "Y-ya man, now let me go!" He pleaded, a while in his voice. He yelped when his wrist was now being twisted. _"Nuh uh. Tell me who you belong to, and where they meet.. and I'll let you live."_ The attacker promised.

The goon was silent, until he felt his attacker tighten their grip on his shoulder. "P-purple dragons! W-we change our meeting spot e-everytime! I d-don't know w-where!" He cried. His attacker chuckled. _"Thank you for your help… Nighty-night."_ He felt them get off his back, before a full this sounded… and everything went black.

* * *

I smirked as I dragged the last unconscious thug to the end of the alley, letting him join his friends in an unceremonious pile. They should wake soon, long enough for me to get away… and for those sirens to come upon them. Glad someone called in that gunshot for me, guess this neighborhood isn't as used to that sound like other ones are. I let my smile fell as I backed into the alley again, grabbing my bag from behind a dumpster. Purple dragons? Hadn't heard of them before… but I was certain one of them had the same tattoo style as the guy who attacked April. If anything, I had to look into them. They might cause me more trouble down the line.

As I started up the fire escape, I glanced over at the shattered lightbulb, a grown on my face. A shuriken was stuck in the brick wall, where it had ended up after it shattered the bulb… but it wasn't my shuriken. I so wanted to grab it to examine the markings on it, but I could see flashing red and blue getting closer. I quickly climbed up the ladder, before taking off over the roofs, ignoring the slightly uneasy, like I was being watched.

* * *

After the sirens had faded away, and the three thugs were taken away, a new figure jumped up from behind a rooftop escape, pointing the way the vigilante has run off to. "Bro, why'd you let him go? We could be gotten a new friend!" A young, surfer accented voice whined. A low growl sounded, before a thicker accented voice retorted, "Ya idiot, ya saw how hard that psycho was going at those chumps? He coulda turned on us in a second, dummy!"

"Raph's right, Mikey." Another figure came over to join them from his hiding spot on a windowsill, purple mask tails waving in the breeze. "Besides, just because he smacked down some lowlifes like those guys, it doesn't make him an automatic ally. He could be working for another enemy, for all we know." Michelangelo sighed. "Yeah, but…" A final shadowed figure spoke up. "No buts, Mikey. Don's right, we need to keep some distance between us and them, just to be safe." Leonardo turned narrowed eyes towards the direction the vigilante ran. "… But that doesn't mean we can't find ways to find out more about them."

The other three frowned, looking at each other. Rapt spoke up, "Uh, how are we supposed to find out about him, if we gotta stay away from him?" He demanded, his eye ridge raised. Leo only smirked over his shoulder. "We have a friend who can help us with that… Mind calling our local Nutcase for ne, Raph?" Raphael blinked, then smirked when he realized his leader's plan. "I'll be my pleasure."

 **(A.N. So, hopefully you guys noticed my writing style has changed ^_^ This is a result of hard at work, writing and rewriting the same chapter over the course of this small hiatus. Hopefully it makes up for my unexcused absence -_-" Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see y'all at the end of chapter 3! :D ~Justine Ella 2)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing but my OC, and the plot…..Sadly.**

 **Chapter 3**

I growled and scribbled out another building off of my map. I shuffled through the newspaper clippings I had laid across the table, all the ones I could find that mentioned this 'Purple Dragons' group. So far, I had found tons of mentions, arrests, and crimes… but nothing that helped me figure out how to find them. I tried not to scream in frustration, not in this VERY public library. I had already chased off some very grumpy college students earlier, I didn't want to look any more insane than I already did. I preferred to be by myself while I searched for an apparently dangerous crime groups hideout... after all, I wasn't sure if doing so was entirely legal.

I flipped through another paper, scanning the crime section with a frown. So far, this group seemed to have a fairly normal range of crime… small robberies, car snatching, the random violent acts here and there… it wasn't all that impressive. _'Then again…'_ I thought, shuffling through the papers. _'These ones ARE from almost a decade ago. I need to look at more recent ones.'_ I blinked in surprise as I pulled out one from about four years ago… that had this criminal gang plastered all over the front page. I furrowed my brows as I glazed over the page.

"Seems like you guys upped your game…" I muttered, before grabbing the next page. "Wonder why?" I leaned my chin on my hand as I flipped though, growing more impressed as the greatness of crimes grew with each page. _'They go from purse snatching to an organized crime organization in… less than two years? Now how the hell does that work…?'_ I was jolted from my thoughts with a polite, but tired, "Miss?" I looked up at the tired looking library worker. "Place is about to close." She informed me. I nodded, packing up my stuff. "Alright, thank you!" I started to stand, then a shocked intake of breath sounded. I turned to the girl with a raised eyebrow.

She looked over my news clippings with a surprised, and slightly concerned look. I slapped my hand over the map, but I could tell by her look she had a good idea of what I was doing. "… Corner of Eastman and Laird, every Sunday," she muttered lowly. I blinked in surprise, and she gave me a weak smile. "Might be outdated info, but maybe it'll help." Her expression turned deadly serious. "Just… be careful. These guys are dangerous, believe me…" I nodded slowly, marking the location, before looking up at her. "Thank you, um…" I glanced at her nametag, "… Angel." Angel smiled, brushing back black and purple eyes hair from her face. "Good luck." She said sincerely, before walking away.

I smiled, grabbing my stuff before running out into the darkening city of New York, the sun starting to sink far behind the buildings. I started facing over to my apartment, a smirk growing. Why? Because tonight just happened to be Sunday…

* * *

I laughed softly as I launched myself across another rooftop, the light rain just starting to fall on my head. Normally I would just be excited to knock some heads… but tonight, this was better. This was like a real mission. So real, I couldn't help but glance over my shoulder, expecting my teammate to be matching his speed with mine… only to feel like a idiot when nothing was there. _'Great, Victoria,'_ I thought with a eye roll. _'You're turning into a lonely, wanting teenager with issues… yuck.'_ I forced away my emotions, and focused on making the next jump. I paused when I reached the edge, looking out to the dimly lighted street. The crumbling buildings, grime covered windows was a big clue that this place, Eastman and Laird, wasn't exactly in tip-top condition... which probably meant that there really was a gang meeting around here.

I ducked down slightly, stalking along the rooftops, eyes searching for anything suspicious. I paused when I spotted a trench coat wearing man leaning against a fence in front of a warehouse. I watched quietly as two thugs stumbled over, clearly drunk. I squinted, trying to see what they were discussing down there. I blinked as one of the drunk dudes rolled up his sleeve to show a purple splotch on his arm… close up, I have a strong feeling it was a dragon. As those two walked into the warehouse, I frowned. _'To officially get in, you need ink… looks like I'll have to go in the old fashion way.'_ I slipped over to the nearest fire escape, sliding down into the dark alley silently.

I glanced out quietly, scanning the streets for any witnesses, before I darted out of the alley and into the street… and barely managed to avoid getting run over by a barreling truck. I slid into a pile of garbage as the truck slammed on its brakes, _'A moment too late, dumbass'_ I thought bitterly, before the driver jumped out. "Bro, the hell was that?! Looked like a deer!" I heard from the only man in New york who apparently doesn't know what a human looks like. A smartass comment was made, and I waited until they drove off towards the warehouse before I poked my head out. I glanced behind me, then I jogged over to the vacant side of the warehouse.

 _'Great, no fire escape.'_ I sighed internally.  
I grabbed out my kunais from my backpack, prayed that the brick wall was as thick as I hoped, then stabbed the blade into the cement. I waited a second, listening for a stunned cry from the inside… once I deemed that my blade hadn't stunned anyone inside, I pulled myself up, and began scaling up the wall. I pulled myself into the roof, amazed by the fact that these people weren't bright enough to have guards posted in the roof… Sucks for them, great for me. My eyes lighted up when I spotted the skylight in the middle of the roof. Pulling my hood closer around my face to keep out the growing rainfall, I walked over to the edge of the skylight, before crouching and looking down to the scene below.  
 _  
'… Is that a… caged wrestling ring?'_ I thought, looking down with a raised bros at this unique setting. The ring was surrounded with stands, and a large number of punk-rock kids, inked teens, and unfortunate Mohawk wearing adults. Yuck. I narrowed my eyes as I started recognizing some of the punks, low-life's who I may or may not have beat the crap out off… at one point or another. Trench-coat came inside, shutting the large metal doors behind him with a _clang._ The people inside started to settle down, leaning against the wall or taking seats… something was about to go down. I shifted a bit closer over the skylight, making sure I got a good view as somebody walked out to the middle of the ring.

"Ok, all ya, shut up and listen up!" A loud, booming accented voice called out, the people around him quieting down enough for him to speak. I saw the man smirk with arrogance, holding himself up with his inflated ego. "Ok, so we've lost 'bout 30 of our men to the ninja-freak runnin' around… and since 'm in charge until Hun comes back, guess who's fault it's gonna be?" He waited for a moment, listening to the crowd mumble it's answers. "That's right, Mine! And that ain't happenin' not if I got something to say 'bout it!" He insisted, and I curiously listened. ' _Is… this guy saying I'm a legit threat to this group?'_ I asked myself, flattered. I tuned back in after a second.

"Alright, we need to get this sonofabitch outta our turf before the boss comes back… alive, dead, broken beyond repair, I don't give a crap!" He growled, I frowned, trying to remember if it seen anything about this 'boss' of theirs in the paper… apparently not. "If any of ya managed to take them down... " I saw him pause momentarily, and struggled not to laugh. This dude was so unprepared, he didn't have a reward planned out! I started tuning him out, thinking about how I was going to get him to chat with me… Grabbing my bag, I shuffled through my stuff before smirking at my find.

"This will be fun…" I murmured, holding the small grey ball in my hand. Slowly cracking open the skylight panel, I held the ball right above the wrestling ring… before letting it drop, and shutting the panel carelessly with a clang. A moment later, a small, but noticeable _Boom_ sounded… and even more noticeably, the room below became clouded in smoke. I chuckled quietly at the sounds of confusion and uneasiness erupt from below, and I stood up, grabbing my kunai. ' _This will be fun…'_ I thought with a smirk, opening the panel with my foot, fully prepared to leap in…

Only to throw my kunai across the roof, eyes locked on the noise I heard. "Alright… Quit messing around, I know you're up here." I said, switching my voice to a blank tone, easily hiding my feminine voice. I waited patiently, shutting the panel again. The smoke was starting to leak out, I didn't want it clouding my vision. I waited, before sighing, walking over to pick up my kunai. "Alright, fine. I'm off then… later." I waited a moment, before starting to walk off… and a moment later, really wish I had followed my gut and turned around before I was dragged away from the warehouse roof, a strong arm pinning my own to my sides, and a hand clamped over the mouth section of my mask, which prevented me from biting the hell out of this guys hand. That didn't stop my legs from kicking furiously, though, and I took advantage of that. Everytime I tried to knock him senseless with a headbang, the back of my head made contact with plastic, and not flesh and none like if hoped.

We were about three-four rooftops away, before I was released, obviously not on purpose, probably due to the damage my feet had some to this guys knees. I whipped around, kunai out and ready to fight the guy who had taken me away from the P.D.s headquarters. I paused, glancing at the cursing figure, who was leaning against a staff of some type. After a long string of curses, the figure finally straightened, then looked at me. I frowned at the white mask on his face, and shifted my grip on my blade, waiting for his reaction.

"Well, damn, have you gotta one hell of a kick!" he laughed, and I froze monetarily. "The guys might appreciate that bit of info later!" I wasn't focusing on his words, but rather his voice. I wasn't surprised, per say… but it was still surprising to hear Casey Jones actually talking/ kidnapping? My vigilante persona. I mean, it wasn't surprising that he fought crime in his free time, that was believable… but the fact he was intreasted in talking to the crime-fighting version of me?

That meant one of two things, One: He knew it was me, and was probably about to tell me off on not being careful… Or, he had no idea it was me, and was being stupid by getting in a trained vigilantes face. Either way, I was almost positive that the next few minutes were about to get very intresting…

 **(And if chapter three! Really wanted to thank all my readers real fast, and also wanted to send a quick shout out to all my readers around the world, who may be experiencing some difficult times at the moment. Please know that all of you are in my thoughts, and I hope you all remain safe, no matter what may be happening or where you are :) Stay safe my frienda, and See you at the next update! -JE2)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, I Only own My Oc, and the plot! Enjoy this chapter!)**

 **Chapter 4**

I narrowed my eyes at Casey, adjusting my grip on my blade. "Do you drag every crime-fighter away from their missions, or did I get lucky?" I growled lowly, making my voice more gender neutral and less Victoria-like. I could practically see Jones smirk behind that white hockey mask, shuffling his golf club along the roof. "Normally I wouldn' get involved in anyway… but you are an exception." He stated. "Got some friends who are curious 'bout you."

I frowned, taking a step further back. "Friends?" I asked, glancing around quickly before leveling my gaze to him. "Are they in the audience right now? And… why me? I'm no one special." I stated. He lifted up his golf club to examine it. "Nah, they trusted me 'nough to do this. As for why you?" He pointed the club at me. "They wanna make sure you ain't gonna cause trouble for them… or me." I raised my brow, curious now. Lowering my blade to a more relaxing, loose position, I said, "I'm only going to cause trouble to those who deserve it. So, you and your buddies can quit worrying about me, and let me to my work."

Casey _tsked,_ shaking his head. "Nah, 'm gonna need more then that, Buddy. The Guys want specifics." "Then why don't they ask me themselves, pal?" I shot back, starting to get annoyed. Casey was annoying all on his own, but when he is delaying my current mission? That's when I am going to get ticked. I watched him chuckle, meaning against his golf club. "Let's just say, these guys rather not show their faces until ya can be trusted… which isn't until they get the say-so from me." I smirked. "Oh, so I have to impress you to get to them?" I asked, becoming to walk closer.

Jones frowned, shifting his grip on his choice-weapon as I moved closer. "Not exactly. More like threaten, which I hope is not your plan." he stated. I only smiled, "Me, threatening? No, I don't threaten… I have fun." I shoved him off the roof, with little resistance from the unexpecting Casey Jones.

Now, let me explain. Working for April and Casey made me aware of two things; One, April should own her own software or intelligence agency, just saying. And two? Casey lacks the ability to see the obvious. So, when he went tumbling over the side, the shuriken pinning his pants leg to the roof held him over the alley below. I smirked at his curse/whine as his golf club fell from his hand. "C'mon man, that wasn' called for!" he shouted at me, managing to pull himself up, glaring at me. I only smirked, and held up the shuriken that had been thrown at me a moment before, holding it casually between my fingers. Casey stated at it with a dumbfounded expression.

"Seems like we have an audience." I chuckled, then said louder, "Alright. I am going to leave the roof, anyone follows me, there WILL be a fight. Nothing personal, but you've wasted enough of my time." I tossed the shuriken at Jones, who caught it with a curious look. I clasped my hands behind me, did a little mock bow, then walked calmly away. I listened for sounds of pursuit, then smirked when I heard nothing. _'Seems like they actually paid attention.'_ I began running, running like hell once I was a rooftop away, and my pursuer who had started following, stopped after a few seconds. They knew they wouldn't catch me. I wouldn't let them, not tonight.

I still had a mission to do.

* * *

"What the hell, Leo?! I told you, I had this under control!" Casey growled at the blue handed turtle, who was watching the vigilante run further away. He sighed, then looked back up at the pissed off Jones. "First off, you obviously didn't, they almost had you thrown off a roof, and they were at least a head shorter than you!" He scoffed. The black haired man glared daggers as Mikey laughed and Raph chuckled. "And second," Continued Leonardo, "We don't know what they were capable of, they could've knocked you out if it wasn't for your hard head."

Casey grumbled, dusting off his golf club, grumbling at the new dent in the handle. "My heads fine, it's my legs that hurt like hell… damn that dunce had one hell of a kick!" He insisted. Rapt rolled his eyes. "Aw, does little Jonies want a kiss for his boo-boos?" Raph mocked, smirking as his human friend fumed. "Try it, watch what happens." He growled, shifting his golf club. Mikey watched the exchange eagerly, before growing and pointing the way the ninja had ran. "Soooo… we aren't gonna follow him?" Donny shook his head, "Not tonight, they're obviously expecting it. We need to get the surprise advantage." "So basically that means Casey can't help anymore, right?" Raphael smirked, dodging the swing of the sports equipment aimed at him.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Dons right, surprise would be a good upper hand to catching up with this guy. We'll give him a couple of nights, let him think we're off his trail…" "Then we kick some vigilante butt?" Asked Raphael, eager look in his eyes. Leo have him a look. "THEN, we try to convince this ninja to talk." Mikey shook his head, "Won't be easy, bro. That ninja is slightly nuts. Not as bad as Casey…" "I'm right here!""But he won't be too friendly." Leo nodded, "Trust me Mikey.. I had a pretty good vision of how that meeting is gonna go down." He sighed, glancing over the rooftops. "We'll be lucky of one of us doesn't get thrown from a roof…"

* * *

"Ya crazy prick, put me down!" Screamed the goon I had hanging over the side of a building. I smirked, pretending to loosen my grip from his hood. "Alrighty then." I stopped when he begged me to, smirking. "L-listen man, don' know WHAT ya problem is, but you'll pay for this! I've got friends pal!" "I nodded. "That's nice, now please answer my question, before I make you go _splat._ " I said. The punk was silent, then renewed his struggles, trying to swipe at me. I sighed, then loosened my grip again, this time for real.

He yelped. "Ok ok, I'll talk, ya crazy bitch!" Chuckling, I smirked. "Crazy bitch, that's the best you got?" I interrupted him before he could say anymore insults, pulling him up into the roof, placing my foot on his chest to keep him down, spinning my kunai in my hand. "Now, spill." He glared at me for a long moment. "Ya gonna pay for this, just ya wait." He growled. Waiting patiently, I started checking my reflection in my kunai, making sure the bruise above my eye wasn't too bad.

"We need every Wednesdays at the dock, and we meet here every Sunday." He grumbled. "Which docks?" I asked. He sneered, "Find 'em yourself." He yelped when the sharp blade embedded in the ground next to his ear, a papercut size cut appearing on his ear. "Ok ok! Docks by Greenwich, white paintjob, ya can't miss it!" I beamed, picking up my blade. "Thank you very mu-" I gasped as he suddenly grabbed me, slamming me down into the roof before wrapping his hands around my throat, squeezing tightly.

I clawed at him as he smirked down at me, my breath starting to become less and less. "Not so tough now, are ya?" He sneered. I started panicking, then I felt my kunai handle under my fingertips. Without hesitation, I grabbed it, and slashed it across the Purple Dragons face. A scream of pain sounded, then my throat was freed. I gasped, breath rasping as my throat filled with air. I looked over at the thug, who was cursing me as he held his hand over his eyes, blood dripping from his hand. "Ya son of a bitch, I can't see!" He snarled, blindly trying to find my location. I glared, before grabbing his hood, and dragged him the the edge of the roof. "Good," I rasped. "' Cause you don't wanna see this." Then I shoved him off the roof.

He yelped on his way down, before landing in an open garbage can. Though he stilled, I could tell he was still alive. He may not be able to see again… but at least he would live. I shakily grabbed his fallen phone, dialing the police. I ignored the worried officers question, told her the thugs location, advise them send an ambulance, then I dropped the phone down to the alley. After hearing the sound of a breaking phone, I started my way home, rubbing my bruising throat. Bruises that were no doubt hand shaped, and would no doubt be spotted by April by tomorrow morning.

I glanced back at the alleyway, feeling a small chill. I just ruined a man's life. Yes, he was a crook… but I just robbed him from his sight, and… and I didn't feel any remorse. Just satisfaction, which scared me more. I started running home as rain started to drop down from the dark sky, slipping into my apartment clumsily . I ripped off my mask, heading to the mirror, trying to force my rising panic down. I stated at the mirror's reflection, searching those concerned violet irises for any sign of my fear come alive again. Nothing. Just tired, panicked violet eyes of a bruised up girl stared back at me. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, calming my breath. Moving over to my couch, I pulled my hair out from its tight restricting bun, and shouldered off my pack as I slumped onto the couch.

I stared up at the ceiling, processing this entire night. Seems like one thing after another happened, like a snowball growing as it rolls down a hill. Most of what had happen obviously would be an issue, and unfortunately, I'm supposed to figure them all out by myself, while juggling work, my vigilante business, and myself. Wonderful. Not bothering to take off my vigilante suit, I flicked the lights off, hoping for sleep, and some peace to come before long…..

But who ever said I was lucky enough to have either one?

 **(End of chapter 4! Not longer this time, so I hope you enjoyed! I want to thank everyone who'd read this rewrite so far, it means so much for me! Please feel free to give your advice/opinions/feedback by reviewing it commenting, it helps me tremendously! Until the next update, hope you all are doing great!**

 **JE2)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, I only claim ownership of my Oc and the plot :))**

 **Chapter 5**

I pulled up my hood around my face as I walked up the street towards the antique shop. It had begun drizzling more heavily as the night went on, but now it was all but a complete downpour, drenching me and my hoodie… which I was thankful for, because then the scarf around my neck, hiding last night's bruises, wouldn't look suspicious. Unless, of course, Case for a good look at the mysterious vigilante from last night, then I was royally screwed. After all, if he got a good look at my unfortunate colored eyes, then it wouldn't wouldn't hard to put together… well, for most people. I might actually be in the clear for a while, at least when/if Casey can figure it out.

Glancing at a passing diner window, I gave my violet eyes a glare. If a sale came up somewhere for natural colored contact lens, then the purple eyes wouldn't be an issue. Until then though, perhaps looking into black goggles or glasses to wear while I'm beating crime wouldn't be such a bad idea. Then again, they could get in the way of my movements, or if something like blood or paint got on them, I'd have restricted vision. I faltered step at that thought. Restricted vision… that's a minor way of putting what I had done to that guy from last night. I shook my head, forcing those thoughts away. _It was that, or being strangled to death,_ I thought. _That's one more criminal off the streets, and this time, permanently._ I shifted my scarf further around my neck as I entered the shop, thunder rumbling overhead as I shut the door behind me.

April looked up from behind the counter, then smiled. "Morning Vic! Crazy weather today, right?" She said cheerfully. "Victoria," I muttered under my breath, before smiling. "Yes, insane weather, almost floated down the sewer drains." April paused and gave me a funny look, then chuckled, turning back to the paperwork in front of her. "Oh, I think you would be been fine if you did." She chuckled as if it was a private joke. I raised my brow, taking off my hoodie, then glaring at it, when I realised it was soaked through. "April, so you mind if I hang this in the storage closet?" I asked. "It'll soak the wood floor of it stays out here." April nodded absently. "Sure sure, just don't leave a puddle."

I nodded, heading into Second Times around office/storage space. It was about half the size of the shop in front, which would've been plenty of room… If the place wasn't crowded with boxes of random, mostly worthless crap. 'Antiques' that didn't make the cut, shipments that still needed to be sorted through, a random box of high school memorabilia here and there… Basically a public storage locker. I want to the corner, were a questionable clothing line was hung up, I say questionable because it really was just a stretched out bungee cord, hung up that by Jones and yours truly. I hung up my coat, then something caught my attention. I looked over to where a familiar looking golf bag. I glanced at the door, making sure no one would come in, before getting down to get a closer look.

It was Casey's all right, just like I suspected. Even the dreaded golf club from last night was there, a bit misshapen from the fall. I looks at the door again, the started looking through his stuff. Years of training and experience told me they if i came across ANY potentIal enemies, get to know them though less face-to-face ways… Which meant snooping. As I searched, I frowned a pulled out a weird looking device. It was a green ovalish shape, about the size of a cell phone, with hexagon shaped grooves in it. I flipped it over in my hands, blinking as it suddenly opened up, revealing a screen and a small keypad.

I frowned, looking at it closely. ' _Interesting phone, Case… But I don't think it's store bought.'_ I bit my lip, weighing my opinions,before shutting the phone, then hiding it in my pack. I would bring it back… After I investigated it a bit more. Call me paranoid, but I had a feeling that odd cell phone may have something to do with Caseys 'friends'... If he was serious about that. Hell, for all I know, that shuriken was staged by a device. ' _But is Jones actually capable of doing that?'_ I thought. I was jerked out of my thoughts by said person calling my name. "Yo, Vicky, ya back here?" asked Casey, as I quickly darted up and away from the golf bag, going from snooping ninja to drenched and annoyed teen in a second. "Yeah yeah, I'm back here… Grab me a towel, would you?" I asked as I walked out, passing Case as he held the door open for me.

He scoffed, flipping my ponytail as I passed. "Ya heads already drying, ya can go without a towel." He said. I stuck my tongue at him playfully as i went around the counter. "Denying a innocent little girl her basic human rights? That'll make the papers for sure, Jones." Casey rolled his eyes, going into the office room, talking over his shoulder. "Yeah yeah, keep talking Vic, I'm sure you'll get someone's attention one day!" I chuckled, the quickly reached into my bag and shoved the call phone further in, out of easy sighting, looking back up just as Casey walked over, dropping a box on the counter. "Ape wants us to sort through this, she thinks we can clean out the whole storage room in one day."

I raised my brow, using a boxcutter to open it up. "She knows that, with the two of us, that'll be impossible right?" I asked, then smirked, "I mean, I could easily get it done, but with you weighing me down…" Casey have me a look."Alright smartalec, then have fun putting this stuff away." He walked up the stairs to his and April's apartment. I tried to call him back, but he only chuckled. "Have fun~!" He called over his shoulder. I grumbled, then began shifting though the box, a bit relieved. With both April and Casey out of the way, I wouldn't have any awkward questions about my bruises I had received. I could relax a bit more, knowing at least this part of my life wasn't as secretive and unpredictable as my vigilante lifestyle… Plus, it was good to know I didn't have to consider my bosses of trying to figure out my vigilante side of my life.

* * *

April looked over the newspapers, highlighting another section on Shadow. She looked over as her husband came in. "Did she ask questions?" April asked, smiling slightly when he kissed her cheek as he passed. "Ya, the smartalec didn't ask." He stated, sitting down by the desk, looking over the new papers spread across it. "How's it goin' up here?" April sighed, "Well, confusing to say the least. Whoever this person is, they get around awfully quick." She nodded to one paper. "In this section, they somehow managed to get from Hell's Kitchen to the Heights in a span of a few hours… but he never stays in one specific section." She sighed, rubbing her temple. "Making it nearly impossible to judge where this person can be found routinely."

Casey raised his brow, "Nearly?" April smirked, nodding. "Nearly impossible… Except for yours truly." Shuffling some of the pages, she quickly began calculating all the info she had gained… before smiling. "He lives at one of the Eastern streets." She announced, leaning back with a triumphant smile. Casey blinked, "No 'ffens babe… but how'd ya figure that?" he asked confused, then picked up the papers. "Like ya said, these attacks are all random… no connection." April smiled, taking them away from him, "You forget, Jones, I actually met the vigilante. And when I met them, it was late that night… late enough for them to be heading home." Pointing to a highlighted section. "Which is where several attacks happened, in the Eastern side. See, you and the guys are all thinking about where this person STARTED the late night attacks… but, really this is a backwards trail, starting further away before creeping back."

She grabbed her shell cell, typing in Donnie's number. "So anyway, why are the guys so worried about this kid? I mean, he seems to have good intentions, hell, he even stopped a rape a couple weeks ago." Casey shrugged, "Don' really know either… Might be a good idea, in case this Shadow dude might decide to get in touch with the Foot." April frowned, looking at Casey, "But… Karai hasn't sent out any soldiers since after the Demon incident. Actually they've been really quiet." "Which is exactly our worry." Donny interrupted, facing away from the screen as he worked on some vials a bit away. "We've all been a bit worried on how silent the Foot is being. Even though Karai and us made a truce, it was shaky at best."

April raised a brow, "And at worst…?"She probed. Donny sighed, "At worst… she may be planning something. Something big." Casey grumbled, standing. "Well that's great. So there's a fight comin', but we don't know if there's a fight comin'? "He asked irritated. Don nodded, swirling the vial around. "Precisely. Which is why all of us are a bit on edge with the arrival of the mysterious Shadow." He poured it in a drain, moving back as a small cloud floated upwards. "Shadow could be a distraction, or a possible informant. Either way, none of us want to take that chance."

April nodded, then started gathering up the papers. "Understandable… what are you guys planning to do?" She asked curiously. "And… What are you making?" Donny nodded to the vials."Oh, just temporary Paralyzing gas, in case things go south." He said nonchalantly. April blinked in surprise, but didn't question it. "o-Ok… well, if you guys need any help, just give us a call, ok?" Donny smiled gratefully. "Thanks April, but I think we got this under control. Just, try to keep Casey away from the action, ok? We still aren't sure of Shadows abilities." April chuckled. "Will do! Later Donny!" Her turtle friend waved as she shut off the call.

Casey pouted, "Now 'm grounded from busting heads? No fair!" He whined. April only chuckled, shoving the newspapers into his arms. "C'mon Casey, it's only a few nights…" She smirked as she stood up, brushing past him. "I'm sure you can find something else to do…" She said with a sly smile. Casey blinked, then grinned, "O-oh yeah?" April nodded, teaching into the desk drawer and shoving a list in his hand. "Yep. Garbage needs to be taken out, out of milk, you still need to call the electrician about the kitchen lights…" The redhead ignored her husband's gaping, walking downstairs. "There's a whole list of chores for you to catch up on, Jones!" She called over her shoulder. She looked over as Victoria poked her head up from one of the shelves with a grin.

"Casey getting grounded? Please tell me you got it on video!" She begged, laughing. April shook her head, taking more of the empty storage boxes. "No video, but I can assure you it was humorous." She promised. Vicky nodded, before going back to her work. April smiled, reaching over to grab some store catalogue pages, but paused when she saw a light going on and off from inside Victoria's bag. Glancing over at the teen, April forced down her guilty feeling and looked into the bag. She blinked when she spotted a shell cell inside, and gave the oblivious teen a surprised look, before quickly closing the bag again, trying to pretend that she hadn't seen anything... Although deep down she was wondering how the hell did her young employee had gotten a hold of a shell cell.

 **(Early update! Hope you guys enjoy it, and hopefully I can send another chapter out to you guys ASAP! :D Until the next update, hope you guys enjoy! Also, Before I leave, a question:**

 **Is 2000+ words per chapter long enough? Or is it too short for a chapterful? Please let me know in the comments/review below, I want to make sure I'm not cutting it too short ^_^**

 **JE2)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I own nothing but My OC and the plot and it's ideas ^_^**

 **VulcanTrekkie: Thank you for your input! I was worried no one would respond ;P I hope I stay of this streak of fast updates for a while, I hate leaving stories hanging :/**

 **Quick Note: Starting to change around POVs! Please tell me if this makes it more confusing, or better!)**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Leonardo POV**

I exhaled slowly, before opening my eyes cooly, eyes on my target. In a single, fluid move, and my katana was out of its scabbard and in my hand, ready to attack. I eyed my target, before snapping forward, sword slaying once, twice… then I backed as away, watching the wood dummy still for a minute… Then slowly the head, left arm and shoulder slid off and into the floor. I smiled slightly, "Not bad, Mr. Two Strikes." I sighed at the scoff behind me, turning around to face my immediate younger brother, stilling as his sai suddenly _whizzed_ past my face, embedding into the wooden dummy's chest with a _thunk._ Raphael smirked, walking past me to pull it out. "If ya want something dead, don't waste time with fanc' technique." He explained as I slid my sword back into its stealth, before crossing my arms. "I'm not training to kill, Raph." I said. Raph raised a ridge, looking pointedly at the now headless and armless dummy. "Coulda fooled me."

I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck as I inspected the damage, suspecting that Donny wouldn't be too pleased with me. "Alright, maybe I did go a bit overboard." I admitted. "I've been a bit distracted lately." Raphael rolled his eyes, "Ah jeez, not the Shadow freak, right?" I chuckled at his annoyed sound, grabbing my glass of water from the steps of the dojo. "For once, no." I said, frowning a bit into my cup. "I was thinking about Karai, and the Foot clan." Raph shifted a bit at the mention, but I ignored it. "I know we decided to leave them alone, after we formed the truce… but they've been too quiet for my liking… don't you think?" I looked up at him as I took a drink.

Raphael rolled his eyes, shrugging. "Jeez, bro, I don't know! I ain't the leader, ya are. Maybe ya too paranoid, maybe not." I chuckled slightly, standing. "Thanks Raph, that helps a lot." My brother gave me a look. "Well, what do ya want me to say?" He growled. I raised my hands to redeem the peace, not wanting to fight. We've had a good streak of no fighting, I didn't want to jeopardize that. Before I could reply, our orange banded brother ran in, grinning. "Hey guys!" He announced his presence cheerfully, causing Raph to scowl.

"What'd ya do this time?" He demanded, hand twitching towards his sai. Michelangelo grinned, "Nothing… Yet." Rapt growled, but Mikey interrupted. "So, Don caught a sighting of Leo's latest obsession, and he says that now might be a good time to go after him." I sighed, standing. "First, I'm no obsessed with this vigilante, I'm just worried." I said, ignoring Raphael's short of disbelief. "Second, You got a plan for how we don't freak him out and cause an attack? Four walking, talking turtles with weapons isn't actually a friendly image for a skilled ninja vigilante, as he seems to be." Mikey shrugged, "I don't know." He said. "You're the leader, isn't that your job?"

I rolled my eyes, walking past him to exit the dojo. "That doesn't mean I know everything, Mikey." I said over my shoulder, then I dropped my cup in the sink, before leaping up to grab a overhang pipe. I then used it to propel myself up and onto the second floor, knocking on Don's lab door a second after I landed. A sound of ruffling papers and a muffled, "Just a Second!" sounded. A few thumps, and a hissing sound was heard before my brother opened the door. "Sorry for the wait, Leo." He said. "I was doing some last minute, uh… Adjustments to my project." I nodded. "That's fine… Mikey said you found something?" I asked, watch my brother nodding quickly. "Yeah yeah, come in!" He darted back in, sliding into his computer chair as I walked in, taking note of the mess and moving to the cleanest and hazardless area to stand.

"So, I've been keeping a regular check of security cameras open on my screen, just in case we wanted to find the Shadow vigilante quickly..." Donny said as he typed rapidly in the keyboard. I nodded, watching the screen as several different visuals popped up. "Are these your cameras?" I asked. Donny chuckled sheepishly, "I uh, May have hacked into uh… majority of these." He said, as I scanned the images. I only chuckled in response, "Of course you would." I replied. "Now, Where am I looking exactly?" Don held up hand, "Right…. There!" He tapped a lower left screen, and I managed to catch a black streak racing over the roof, before stopping at the edge, looking over the city. The figure looked around, obviously watching for any onlookers, before dropping down the side of the building and disappearing from view.

"In going to guess that was our unfriendly neighborhood vigilante?" I asked. Donny nodded. "That footage was about five to ten minutes ago, west side." He said, typing quickly, the footage starting to speed up rapidly. "Annnd… we're live!" I looked up at the screen, then paused. Shadow was busy leaning over a railing atop a roof, seemingly… talking on a cell phone? "April read that he calls in any thugs he leaves unconscious." Donnie muttered. "And he destroys the phone before the cops arrive. It's smart, better than relying on most neighbor's to call in." He admitted. "Yeah, maybe we'll ask for pointers." I said with an eye roll. I watched as he hanged up the phone, before launching it across the roof. As I watched though, another movement caught my eye on a different screen. I looked up at the top right screen, a roof top about a block away from Shadows location. I saw another streak of black, but it wasn't the black that made me stiffen. A brief, but quick flash of red had me on my feet.

"Don, we gotta go, where is he?" My purple banded brother blinked, but answered quickly. "32nd and Westward… Why?" I walked out to call Raph and Mikey. "We have to go out… I have a bad feeling that Shadow is not alone on those roofs."

...

"Woo-hoo! Time for some real action!" Mikey shouted as he flipped over another alleyway. I was about him to quiet down, when Raph beat me to it, with a few more choice words. Mike pouted, "Aw c'mon, you can't tell me you aren't excited too!" He insisted. "This is like, the biggest fight we've had in months! Better than the norm!" I silently agreed. The teenager side of me was aching to face a worthy opponent, not some street punks who don't throw punches correctly. I could tell that Raphael was feeling somewhat the same way, he had missed the real fighting we used to do, when peace was an impossibility. Mikey was more bored than anything, and Don… I truly think he wanted to test out his new, apparently paralyzing product. I was just glad he hasn't attempted to test it at home.

I slowed from behind a billboard, then quickly signaled my brothers, already sure they would've spotted what I had seen. Silently I removed my katana, and creeped around, looking over across the rooftop. I could clearly see Shadow, kunai in hand as a Foot soldier circles him with a sword. The sky let out a rumble above us, signaling the incoming rain. I got an intense deja vu, and looked over at my brothers. "Ok guys, vote time." I said lowly, as to not draw attention. "Either we go help now, or we wait until he does need help. If we attack now, that gives him a chance to leave before we can officially meet." I reminded them. Raphael looked over, then huffed. "I say wait. See how he fights." Don agreed, and Mikey hesitated before agreeing. We silently stealthed our weapons, and turned to watch just as The Foot ninja darted at the vigilante, several others following. That's when it started to rain.

* * *

 **Victoria POV**

It was quiet for the next few nights on the job… A bit too quiet for my liking. That may just be my paranoid ninja side, but I had a feeling something was about to happen. I didn't know when, how, or how to prepare for it… but something was bound to happen. And something happened indeed.

I had just finished halting normal mugging attempt. The perps were out like lights, the girl was safely away, after an attempt at flirting with her 'savior', and the cops were in their way… and I was being watched. I could feel the presence behind me, and no amount of twists and turns could shake them off my tail. So, when a shuriken sliced at my shoulder, imbedding in the corner I had just attempted to go around, it became no surprise when I turned to find a sword pointed in my direction, sword in the hands of another black clad ninja. Honestly, I would've consider him an impersonator, except for the red three pronged symbol sewn into the fabric on his shoulder. A clan symbol I assumed.

I slipped my own small blade out, narrowing my eyes at him. "Do you really want to do this?" I asked quietly. "Because I won't hold back if you don't." The sky gave out a rumble, and my apparent attacker began circling. I kept a easy distance from him, watching him carefully, taking note of his buddies hiding around him in the dark. I paused as I saw movement over his shoulder, a figure shifting from behind a billboard across the rooftop. I hesitated too long, as the ninja lunged at me, swiping at me. It began to rain.

I jerked back, missing the blow. I ducked forward, sending a blow towards his abdomen with my kunai hilt. He backed away with a _omf_ , before kicking me in the side of the head, sending me sprawling onto the roof. I heard a ringing inside my head, before I brought up my kunai, blocking another lunge towards me. Starting to shift back, I blocked several lunges and swipes towards me as I struggled to gain the upper hand. I hooked my foot around his ankle, causing him to lose his balance and fall, giving me an opportunity to find my footing and stand again. I leveled my blade at him, surprised at how quickly he got to his feet, before darting forward, starting to swipe at him now. He countered my attacks, going for my arms and legs after blocking my attacks.

 **L**

"Leo, I think we should go in." Donny said suddenly, pulling out his bo. I frowned, looking at him. "Why? He seems to have it under control…" Donny shook his head, "No, I don't think he does… look at the Foot's movements. He leading him to the edge." He insisted. I watched closely, then slowly took out my blade. "Alright… everyone, get ready just in case." I said. "This may get dirty."

 **V**

"Ok." I huffed, sending a kick to his abdomen. "I know I said don't hold back… but can you at least stay down!" I snarled, slamming him against the roof ledge, before raising my blade and bringing it down… into the ledge, not the ninja. The ninja slipped to the side last second, and before I could pull out my weapon, he slammed his leg to my side with a lot more strength than before. I slid along the roof with the force of the kick, the rain assisting my slide, then let out a groan when my head hit the other side of the ledge hard, pain radiating from it instantly. My eyes fogged up, and when they cleared the ninja was standing over me, feet pinning my hands down and sword at my throat.

I glared, though weakly… was there one ninja or three now? My vision was swimming, the rain getting near my eyes as I glared upwards. "You… wouldn't… " I murmured darkly. The ninja gave out an equally dark chuckle, raising the blade high. I clenched my fists, feeling a chill come over me, and I closed my eyes…

 **L**

"Damnit!" Donny cursed, surprising all of us, then surprised us again when he grabbed something from his duffle, racing around the billboard. "Hey! You, Foot freak!" He shouted, much to mine and everyone's surprise. Don threw whatever was in his hand towards them, then he turned to us. "Of we're going in, Hold your breath!" Mike opened his mouth, about to ask 'Why?' When, whatever Don threw, suddenly exploded into smoke.

 **V**

My eyes snapped open, and me and my attack looked over at the yeller simultaneously. My eyes quickly latched on to what he had thrown, and suddenly suspicious, I decided I didn't want to find out what it was via experience. I lifted my legs and kicked the ninja off and away, before rolling to the side, moving out of the way when the canister suddenly exploded into an odd, pale green colored smoke. I watched as the ninja, watching as he suddenly started swaying, before falling over. At first I thought he was dying, that this was poisonous gas… but he was stiff, dead stiff, although irritated twitching of his fingers indicated he was alive, and no doubt pissed. Paralyzed. I took a quick breath, before holding it in as the gas flouted over my direction, praying it was just a gas that works when you inhaled it.

Ignoring the ache in my head at the moment, I stood, racing across the rooftop to yank at my blade, still embedded in the roofs ledge. I yanked it out, then turned around as the gas began to clear up… Facing a good dozen or so of my attackers friends, all of them with weapons, and all of them looking pissed. "...Crap." I breathed out. I lifted my blade, eyes darting around for an escape route. I don't normally retreat, but I had already been beaten once, and nearly killed, by ONE ninja. A dozen?

I wouldn't be alive in the next hour… But I'm going down fighting.

I braced my blade, ready for the attack, when my vision blurred. ' _Oh no…'_ I thought as I started to sway, my head pain beginning to intensify. ' _Not now, damnit!_ ' My blade dropped from my hand as I crumpled, the pain becoming harsher than before. I tried to get up, to reach for my weapon, but one of the ninjas had enough of that, and kicked it far out of my reach, despite my growl of protest. That growl turned into a cry of pain as he kicked me harshly against the side, and I could have sworn I heard a small crack.

 **L**

' _Their gonna kill him.'_ I realized, then I turned to my brothers. "Don, check on him first, We'll take care of the fighting, got it?" Three nod of understanding, then we were off.

 **V**

"S-screw… you…" I snarled, using the ledge to help me up slightly. I glared up at him, I could practically see the smirk behind his mask. He raised his hand, before backhanding me across the face, my head snapping to the side with the force. I closed my eyes, hearing a blade being taken out. I didn't want to look, didn't want to watch as the blade started coming down… So I didn't see what caused the ninja to cry out, before crashing into his buddies.

I slowly opened my eyes, and looked over. Even with my blurry vision, laced with pain, I could make out your green figures in front of me, weapons in their hands. As my vision cleared a bit, I couldn't help by groan, and not just in pain. "Great…." I heard myself say, words quiet and slightly slurred. "'m hallucinatin' ... now." Then my vision darkened, and all I heard was a fight starting…

 **(Hope you all enjoyed this nearly 3000 word chapter! Please feel free to review, it really does help you guys! Hopefully I have a new chapter out later this week, things are starting to get interesting! Until then, read, review, and enjoy!**

 **JE2)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC, my ideas, and the plot. I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Leonardo POV**

"Great… now 'm hallucinatin'... " I heard behind us, but I didn't pay attention. We could figure out how to keep Shadow from freaking over our appearance later, right now, it was time to send these Foot Ninjas back where they belonged. I pointed a katana at one, "Whatever you're doing here, beating up this vigilante, back off right now." I growled. The ninjas barely hesitated, pulling out their weapons, I snorted. "You would break our truce, over a street vigilante?" I asked in disbelief, then blinked in surprise as one ninja spoke up. "Lady Shredder ordered us to either kill it or capture it. We simply chose the former." I raised my brow slightly, scowling "Lady Shredder…" I growled. "Go back and tell her this is now OUR business, and to stay out of it." I said lowly. The speaker only chuckled, raising his blade. I lowered my voice, "Don, get him out of here." Then I raced forward, swords clanging once they connected with the enemies.

* * *

 **Donatello**

I turned away from the battle, quickly kneeling beside the vigilante, bo close enough in case of emergency. I carefully shook his shoulder, trying to wake him. "Hey, Buddy." I muttered. "Can you open your eyes for me?" I watched his eyelids flicker, then slowly crack open, eyes hazed over as he looked at me. "W-what…" He muttered, then groaned in pain as he reached up to the back of his head, although his limbs seemed weak. I murmured quietly, "Chance of concussion, or aggravated head injury.." I spotted movement out of the corner of my eyes, and stood up and swung my staff, knocking away the Foot soldier that had gotten too close for comfort. I looked down at the vigilante again, then quickly helped him sit back down, as he was unsteadily trying to stand.

"Let… me up…" He insisted. "Need to… leave…" I shook my head quickly. "No, you need help first, the injury could be severe. Is there a hospital I can take you to, or someone you trust?" I asked, trying to remember where the nearest emergency care was. He shook his head, wincing at the motion. "No...Hospital…" He started, then cleared his throat. "No… Social number… " I blinked, then became alarmed when he closed his eyes again, slumping in front of me. "H-hey, c'mon now, don't pass out on me now!" I said, trying to keep him awake. Muted, half-conscious grumbles were my response and I cursed. I looked over at the fight, then called out to Leo, "I don't know how bad it is, Leo! I think I need to take him to the lair!" I saw Leo gain an alarmed look, but it quickly turned into a scowl as he kicked away another ninja. "Are you sure?" He asked. "What about a hospital?"

I started to reply, then I saw another ninja race towards me. With a growl, I stood and blocked his blade with my bo. Kicking out his legs from beneath him, I glared down at him, "You see i'm with a patient, yes?" I asked. I never heard the reply, because a arm wound around my neck, dragging me back before throwing my body across the roof. I grunted at my rough landing, before springing back onto my feet. I sucked in a breath when I saw another ninja creeping over towards the unconscious vigilante, and I started to race over, only to be forced back by the sword wielder who had thrown me. Beginning to worry, I caught sight of some orange nearby. "Mikey!" I shouted. "A little help!" My younger brother turned, grinning, then caught sight of the ninja. "On it bro!" He said as he raced over, attacking the ninja and pulling him away, just as I finished knocking out the one attack me.

I raced over, yelling out a thanks to Michelangelo. Shadow seemed more alert now, looking up at me, though his gaze was still a bit unfocused. "W-what… are you?" He suddenly asked, probably just noticing my appearance. I have him a weak smile, kneeling next to him. "That's not... important at the moment." I said. "But please, listen. If there is no hospital I can take you to, then we're going to take you with us, ok?" I saw the alarm flash in his eyes, and a quick shake of the head came. "No… can't go with… anyone." He insisted. I sighed, then wrapped an arm around his shoulders, supporting him up as I stood. "I'm sorry, but this isn't a choice. You could be more injured than we think!" As he tried to struggle against me, I shouted out to leo, "Leo, I have to take him down! You can yell at me later!" I didn't wait for a reply, instead pulling Shadows arm over my shoulder, keeping a gentle, but tight grip on his hand as I acted as his crutch, leading him over to the fire escape quickly.

"Damnit… 'm NOT going with you!" He growled out, breathing heavily. I gave him a glare as we ducked down to the fire escape. "If you don't stop fighting me, i'll sedate you." I warned. He glared weakly, "Then you'll have to do… just that," He panted, trying to yank his arm away. I sighed in irritation. ' _You're almost as bad as Raph!'_ I thought, as I shouted up, "Hey! Anyone not busy, could use some help!" I suddenly felt the vigilante shift, but before I could turn to look at him, smoke clouding my vision. I gasped, coughing on the sudden smoke, then I felt the vigilante move away when my trip on him loosened. I tried to blindly grab him back, but instead hit empty air.

I heard movement behind me and reached out, only to hear my brother yelp. "Donny it's me! Don't get all grabby!" I turned to look at Mikey as the smoke cleared. "Mike! Shadow, did you see where he went?!" I said quickly, scanning the fire escape. The orange banded turtle blinked, "Woah, he got away?!" I nodded, then flipped off the fireplace, down into the alley. "Yo, Donny!" I looked up at my brother, then looked over to what he was pointing at. The manhole cover, a few feet away, was slightly opened, obviously having been opened earlier. I nodded, "Thanks, now go help help Raph and Le-" my sentence remained unfinished as a couple black clad soldiers jumped down from the roof, surrounding me. Growling in annoyance, I pulled out my bo. "Mikey, go down the sewers!" I called out, before I catapulted myself into the nearest ninja, slamming him into the alley wall. I didn't clearly see WHO jumped into the sewer, but I could be sworn I saw blue, instead of orange.

* * *

 **Leonardo**

I cursed as Donny jumped down out of sight with the injured vigilante, worry filling me. ' _If he can't go to a human's hospital, then how can we be of any help?'_ I thought. Besides, how can we take this stranger down into our lair, We don't know him. But, if Donny thinks its that serious…

I frowned as I saw smoke ride up from the fire escape, hearing Donny call for help. I looked over at Raphael, who was deeply engaged in his fight. "Think you can take care of the rest of mine?" I asked. He sent another ninja sprawling with a sharp kick, smirking my way. "Ya know I can!" He promised. I slammed my katana handle into my adversaries side, before racing over the the fire escape."Yo, Donny!" I looked down to the source of Mikey's voice, then looked over to where he was pointing. I couldn't help but smirk slightly when I saw the slightly opened manhole cover. ' _So much for being subtle, Shadow.'_ I thought, then jumped down, slipping into the sewers.

My eyes quickly adjusted to the lack of light, and I listened carefully for any sounds. I turned my head and stared down the northern tunnel, before silently following after the vigilante. I slowed when he let out a pained growl, and a muttered, rather vulgar curse sounded ahead of me. I looked around the corner, frowning at the sight of the vigilante leaning heavily against the sewer wall, arm wrapped around his midsection, kunai clenched in his other hand in pain.

I quietly made my presence known to him, scruffing my door against the ground to catch his attention as I moved towards him. He jerked and spin around, kunai held up defensively, panting slightly. "Let me guess… Bruised up rib, right?" I said, smiling slightly. "My brother got a broken one about a year ago, he whined much more though." My attempt at calming him wasn't working, as he took one step back for every step I took forward. I stopped, then sighed, "Alright, I know you don't know me. I know you probably don't trust me, because I wouldn't if I was in your position." I said. Shadow only shifted his grip on his blade, at the least acknowledging my words, but not accepting them. I continued, "But I would accept the help, considering that the extent of your injuries aren't one hundred percent certain."

I saw him stiffen, then pull back his arm, aiming his blade. My eyes widened and I ducked when he threw it. A grunt of pain sounded, and I turned just in time to watch the Foot ninja behind me drop his blade, grabbing his bleeding shoulder with a curse. I rose, and slammed my elbow into the side of his head with my turn. He crumpled, and I turned back to Shadow. "Thanks" I said, smiling slightly. Shadow nodded, eyes narrowed slightly, before leaning against the wall again, holding into his side. "Crap…." He muttered. I took a step forward, hesitantly, "Here, let me take a lo-" My eyes widen as he suddenly started to sway, before falling over. I jumped forward, barely catching him in time by his shoulders.

"H-hey! C'mon now, don't pass out on me now!" I said, shaking him slightly. No response. I sighed, looking back, thinking quickly. ' _Apparently hospital isn't an option… and I don't even know this guys name, so I can't get him to his home…_ ' "...Damnit." Finally conceding, I carefully picked up the vigilante, placing him over my shoulder, a bit surprised by the light weight and his thin frame. I grabbed my shell-cell, and sent a quick text to my brothers, telling them where to meet up. Putting away my cell, I shifted my grip on the vigilante, I walked deeper into the dark sewers.

* * *

 **Donatello**

I followed Raph and back down into the sewers, smiling slightly as my nunchuck wielding brother reenacted his fight. "And dudes, not you not, that one guy went flying! Arms flapping 'n everything, swear on my mom!" He insisted. Raphael rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, sure Mikey… Ya forgot, we don't have a ma." He growled out. I watched him, noting his tenseness. Mikey continued like he didn't notice the harsh edge to Raphs voice, "You know, I bet she adopted you, just saying. Nothing wrong with being adopted." He said, defensive when the Sai wielder shot him a look. I rolled my eyes, "Good, because all FOUR of us are technically adopted, Mike, considering our father is a rat." I passed by him as he gave a rare, thoughtful expression. I caught up to Raphael.

"You ok?" I asked, concerned. "You weren't hit, were you?" Raph shook his head. "... I don' like it." He grunted, and I raised my eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. He growled, "The vigilante. We don' know 'm, Yet we're takin' ' m to the lair. Hell, for all we know, that show back there was a stunt pulled by th' foot." I sighed. "Raph" I began. "Trust me, unless this guy has incredible healing abilities, then I doubt the Foot would injure him that much." My brother only grunted in response. I got irritated. "Raphael, what else can we do? Leave out on the streets? Shell, we can't exactly mention him when he can't tell if there's four mutant turtles in front of him, or seven!" I retorted.

Raphael have me a look. "'m just sayin', if he tries anything… It won't matter how busted up you think he is." He growled. I rolled my eyes, then looked ahead of us as we reached Leos meet up spot. It was a well sized, cave like structure, with dozens of pipes running along the walls. With a few different tunnels branching out to different sides of the city, this was a good, halfway point we had decided on. I looked over to the North side tunnel, then jogged over to Leo and an unconscious Shadow. "When did he pass out?" I asked quickly, helping my brother lie the vigilante down into a dryer part of the ground. "A few minutes after I followed him down." My brother replied quickly, understanding the urgency in my voice. "He's made some noise since then, but he hasn't woken up." I nodded, then leaned down to listen to his heartbeat and breathing. I frowned, pulling back before cupping my hands along his sides, feeling carefully. "Heartbeat sounds fine, but his breathing is a bit shallow…" Leo nodded, "He was holding into his right side earlier, I think it was injur-" Suddenly, I must've found the injury, because Shadow suddenly snapped open his eyes, a quick, sharp inhale of pain sounding.

Before I could say or do anything, I suddenly found myself flat on my shell, gasping for breath and coughing on the pain from my throat, where the injured Vigilante had punched me. Mikey ran over and helped me up, just as I saw a flash of dark green and red whiz by, before it became silent. I looked over and stiffened slightly at the sight; Shadow being pressed up against the wall, the tip of my brothers sai pressing against the vigilante throat. "You ever hit one of my brothers again," He said quietly, as Shadow panted slightly. "Then ya gonna wish it was just a busted up rib you had." I saw Shadow glare, but even I could see the hazy look in those eyes, the guy was probably barely registering what Raph was saying. Leo spoke quietly, but sternly, "Raph, let him go." No reaction, although Shadow tensed a bit more, glancing to the side, as though remembering that there was more than one person present. "Raphael." Leo snapped, and Raph glared, muttering something too low for me to catch, before releasing the vigilante.

And in the next second, slammed his sai handle into Shadows wounded side. Eyes widen, and a cry of pain before collapsing, arms wrapped around his middle. Raphael glared, before stealthing his sai, "That's your only warnin' ." He said, ignoring the angry look flashed his way from Leonardo. Leo moved towards the crime-fighter, only for the vigilante to kick him away weakly, glaring distrustfully. "S-screw you…" He growled. Then his eyes went wide when a dull _thump_ sounded, before they slipped closed and he slumped into the ground. We all looked over at Raph, who was examining his weapon handle that he had just used to knock Shadow out. He shrugged. "I warned him." Was his only excuse.

 **(Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Also, from now on i'm posting sneak peeks of future chapters on my tumblr page, Shadow Series Blog, so if you wanna check that out, that's would be great! Feel free to review/ comment, Fav and Follow, and I'll see you at the next update!**

 **JE2)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC, my ideas, and the plot. I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Leo POV**

"That was unnecessary and uncalled for!" "Raph, are you insane?! He's already had his head hit once tonight!" "... Is he dead, bro?!" The chorus of exclamations following Raphs action followed after a stunned period of silence. Don scrambled over to check the vigilante, as I stood and stormed over to Raph. "Are you out of your mind?" I growled, Raphael narrowing his eyes. "For shell's sake, are you trying to kill him? Or are you just trying to make us look like the bad guys?"

Raphael crossed his arms. "I gave 'im a warnin' not to try anything, and he didn' listen. Not my fault." I sighed angrily, about to contradict him when Mikey beat me to it. "Her." I blinked, looking over at him with a frown. "Pardon?" Raph asked. Our youngest brother pointed at Shadow, "It's a chick, not a dude." He gave Raphael a glare, "Dude, you hit a girl. Rude." Raphael bristled while I looked over at the unmasked vigilante. H-She was propped up against the wall while Donny checked the back of her head. I could see several bruises just on her face, and winced internally at the thought of his many more must be covering her body.

I looked over at Don, "How's the neck?" I asked, remembering his this news had started. Donny winced, running his throat. "Hurts, but I'll live." He said, voice rasping slightly. I nodded. "And… how's her head?" I hesitated with my question. Donny looked at Raphael with narrowed eyes, before sighing. "Now I REALLY think we need to take hi-... Her to the lair. I need to get her to a proper medical area." He said, worry lacing his tone. I nodded, "Alright… I agree." I said, although I hesitated. I didn't agree with bringing strangers into our home, but if it was serious enough…

"And how do we know this ain't a trap?" Raph growled out. I looked at him, tired with all the arguing. "And what would you want us to do Raph? Dump her into the sewer water and pray they never find the body?" I asked. "Or will you let us try to help her?" Raphael glared distrustfully at the vigilante, before snorting and walking off. "Whatevah. Don' come to me when she turns out to be Karais buddy." I sighed, ignoring the headache forming, and turned back to Donny. "Alright, need me to carry her?" I asked. Mikey pouted. "Aw, why can't I do it? You've already played hero tonight, it's my turn!" He insisted. Donny rolled his eyes, smiling slightly, "Alright, but NO tricks, flips, or anything that can jostle her around. Understood?" Mikey sighed dramatically as he picked up the vigilante. "Wow, say to suck the fun out of everything, Don." He said, then glanced down at Shadow. "Okay, so she isn't drop-dead gorgeous," He admitted, noting the bruises, and her facial features. "But she's pretty enough."

Donny rolled his eyes, carefully taking the unconscious girl back. "Annnnd carrying privilege is lost." He said, ignoring Mikey's whine. "Aw c'mon! We we're all thinking it!" I rolled my eyes, looking over my shoulder as we began to walk home. "Ok, the next person we have to bring home for medical services, YOU can do it all by yourself, ok?" I said. Mikey gave me a look, poking his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes, looking down at the vigilante, more curious this time then concerned. ' _She's smart at disguising her gender._ ' I thought, noting the tight, restricting hair style. She obviously wasn't wearing makeup, and like Mike had said, she wasn't beautiful, just… plain. Well, as plain as a person can be with vampire-pale skin and pitch black hair. Seriously, human fashion trends could be so weird…

I focused my gaze away from her face and focused on the strap of her bag on her shoulder. "Hey Don, can I grab her bag real fast?" I asked, and after a moment of so of shifting the unconscious dead weight around, I was zipping open the bag to look through it. I couldn't help but feel disappointed by the meager weapon choices… Maybe three-five shuriken, a small dagger and a few small round balls that I determined were smoke pellets. ' _Shadow is obviously not well supplied… meaning she's probably a lone wolf.'_ I smiled slightly at that conclusion, glad to know we weren't bringing home a spy or anything like that…

* * *

My smile faded rather quickly when I picked up a green device… a shell cell. Mikey, who had been looking over my shoulder the whole time, widened his eyes. "Woah… How'd she get that?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes, looking at Shadow. "I… don't know." I said lowly, pocketing it. "But, we're going to find out." Suddenly, I was having a hard time not feeling as suspicious as my brother was about this vigilante.

When we walked in, Donny immediately went to our medical room, calling out for Mikey to assist him. I glanced over towards the living room area, sighing when I spotted Raph causally watching some sports network. I started walking towards him when I heard my father call out to me. "Leonardo!" I saw Raph look over, hint of a smirk on his face. I glared, before sighing, turning and walking over to the kitchen, where Master Splinter waited, obviously impatient. "Your brother informed me of an… injured guest being brought here." He said, nodding over to the closed door of the medical room. "Will you please explain what happened?"

I sighed internally, but nodded, retelling the story of what happened on the roof, and why Don found it so urgent to take Shadow to put medical center. I left out the part about the vigilante hitting Donny, and the whole Raph incident. My father tightened his grip on his cane, eyes narrowed slightly as I spoke. He slowly nodded when I finished, "It was a wise to provide medical attention for this… Shadow, you say?" I nodded. "Hmm… Please inform me after she awakens… and after you've officially introduced yourself." I nodded, "Yes, Sensei." I said. Splinter glanced over me, before smiling slightly, "And perhaps taking care of your injuries would be wise?" He asked. I blinked, glancing down, suddenly noticing the few cuts on my arms and legs, which now started to sting, having been noticed. "Oh… I guess some of them got lucky?" I said, smiling sheepishly. My father chuckled, patting my shoulder as he passed to grab his tea. "Ah. Then perhaps an extra hour of training is in order for this week?" He asked as he walked back to his room.

I blinked, then sighed quietly. "Yes Father." I muttered, then walked over to the infirmary. I knocked before entering, glassing over at the medical table as I grabbed the 'Minor Injuries First-Aid' kit. I spotted a white cloth full of ice underneath Shadows head, and Mikey was casually going through his-her bag again… and Donny just looked really lost. I walked over to him, "You ok?" I asked. He looked at me, struggling to respond, before finally sighing, "I… I have to take her clothes off." He said. Mike chimed in with a, "Ew, dude, you just met her," Which caused Don to chuck a roll of bandages at him. He turned back to me quickly, "To check on her ribs, I mean!" I blinked, "Oh um…" I looked at the girl in question, then back at my frazzled brother. "Um… Do you… want me to call April to come do it?" I asked, not really sure what he wanted me to do. Donny nodded quickly. "Could you? Extra set of hands could be useful, and…" He looked at Shadow, cheeks a bit darker green than usual. "I just… i-I mean, I don't… If she wakes up, it'll look bad." He finally said, rubbing the back of his neck. I gave him a weak smile. "Don't want to get hit again, I assume?" I asked, chuckling when he gave me a look. "She's fine, by the way." He said. "The bump is already going down, and from what her vitals say, I don't think she's suffering from brain damage, thank god." I nodded, "Good. Yell for me when she's waking up, alright? I'll call April."

Exiting the room while bandaging up a cut on my shoulder, I sent a quick call to April. It went to voicemail, so I decided to leave a message, explaining that Donny needed some help with a patient, before hanging up and walking over to my brother, who was still 'watching' sports. Or waiting for me. "What did you tell Splinter before we came back?" I stood in front of the tv, Making sure I had my brothers attention. Raphael tried to look around me, gruffly responding, "Just that ya were being home a shady lookin' girl, 'cause she was injured. Nothing else." I rolled my eyes, "Raph, she's not 'shady'-" "Her name is literally 'Shadow', how's that not shady?" "Besides the point." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Look, trust me, I'm not one-hundred percent comfortable with her here either."

My brother snorted in disbelief, but I continued, "But, she was injured and no one else was around to help her. If we took her to a hospital, authorities could have taken her, or worse, some of the punks she beats up could have found her." Raphael shrugged, looking bored. "... She's not that different from Casey, you know. Smarter, but there are similarities." I said. He gave me a look, "Yeah, but I don' know this one, neither do you." I nodded, accepting that much, "And we won't, not until she wakes up. So, until then, just try to be civil. For me?" I have him a weak smile. He looked at me, then scoffed with a shrug. "Whatevah."

I nodded, "Thanks bro," Then started to walk away… When I heard my little brother do an alarmingly high-pitched scream. Raphael waved his hand nonchalantly, "Nitwit probably said one joke too many, I wouldn' worr-" He was interrupted by both of our younger brothers suddenly flying out of the medical room, the door slamming shut behind them. They landed with a yelp as I ran over to them, "What the hell happened?!" I asked, helping them back up. "She came to life, like a zombie!" Mikey said, eyes wide. I turned to Donny, looking for the more realistic explanation. "I-I started putting an IV. In, just in case she would take awhile to wake up." He stated. "I guess she felt the needle go in, because she started moving, then, well…" He sighed, "She wasn't happy when she woke up." I nodded, then we were all looking towards the medical door as Raph harshly banged on it.

"Alright, princess!" He called. "There's four of us, one of you, and no exits. Ya either come out, or I go in, and trust me, ya don' want the latter." He growled. Rolling my eyes, I walked over. "Yes, Raph, because that won't alarm her more then she already is." I said sarcastically, before nudging him to the side. "Miss?" I asked, knocking lightly. "I know you're alarmed, and I know things are very confusing right now, but you can trust us. We brought you here to help you, I swear." I could hear her heavy breathing, and quietly I calculated how far she must be from the door. Beginning to back away from the door, I have my purple-banded brother a look that said, ' _I'll replace it later.'_ Before racing forward and slamming into the door, ripping it off its hinges with the force.

I got on my feet quietly, glancing around the room… the empty room. I turned, looking to see if she had slipped past me somehow, when I suddenly felt an arm going around my neck. I gasped/growled, going to reach for my katana when I felt a cool, jagged surface touch my jugular, the threat clear enough. "Move out of my way." Shadow said, her voice raspy and weak, but a cold edge to it. "Or he dies. And don't think I won't do it."

 **(Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry this one's a bit shorter, hope it was still great! Also, In case you wanted to know, I made a drawing of Shadow on my deviantart page, as well as my Tumblr. It's not perfect, but I hope you like it ^_^ Please Feel free to review, favorite and follow, and I'll see you at the next chapter!**

 **JE2)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own my OC, the plot, and anything original you see here.**

 **(Side-Note: While I had some assistance with the non-English parts of this chapter, my friend who translated is a bit rusty in Japanese, so I apologize if the translation is off and/or makes no sense. While** **I** **do not speak fluent Japanese, my friend has some knowledge due to her trip to Tokyo last year.)**

 **Victoria POV.**

I woke up hearing voices around me. Although my gut was telling me to get up right this instant and assess my problem, I forced myself to remain still and quiet. The talking around me was muted, like I was underwater, but it was starting to get clearer as I became more aware. I felt a cool, smooth surface beneath me, covered by a thin blanket… medical table?

"-n case she takes a while to wake up, it'll be helpful." I heard someone say next to me. I felt some pressure on the back of my head, and felt some coolness, like ice… against my head. If I had any less self control, I would've snapped up and pull my mask on, which it obviously wasn't. ' _Crap_ … _Is this a hospital? Police station? Or am I about to be horribly tortured in a crime-bosses basement.'_ A quick, barely noticeable twitch of my wrists proved that i was not restrained, which eased my worries... somewhat. I wasn't pleased by the face my face was uncovered, my identity revealed to someone… whoever was in this room with me. Speaking of which, perhaps I should start paying some attention to the conversation.

"Mind wheeling the stand over, Mike?" I heard one of them ask, then the sound of running water sounded, like a facent. Obnoxious whistling sounded to my other side, before a creaking sound of wheels moved back over to me, and I resisted the urge to tell the whistler to shut up. He wasn't that good anyways. "Ick, needles bro? Can't you like, put a mask over her face or something, do it that way?" I heard the whistler ask, weariness in his voice. The first voice chuckled slightly, "Believe me, If science figures that out, I think we'll all be happy." The water stopped, and I heard footsteps walk over. "Anyway, we don't know how long she'll be out. An IV will hopefully get some medicine quicker in her system, plus if she's out for a while, she'll need nutrients. And, yes, the means needles, sadly." I fought down a flinch as i felt the taller grab my arm, pulling off my glove and rolling up my sleeve.

' _Just pretend you're asleep… don't react!'_ I screamed to myself, praying to every religious deity I knew that I didn't flinch when the needle entered. I felt a sharp prick, and for a second, there was no indication that I had involuntary moved… for a second. Then the hand holding my arm tightened slightly, not enough to hurt… but enough to know that they knew something was up. I sighed audibly, ' _Oh well. No point in hiring anymore,'_ I thought, before raising my leg and slamming it into his abdomen, sending him flying with my sudden adrenaline. I winced, opening my eyes and looked over at the… green figure struggling up off the ground. I narrowed my eyes, frowning. "The hall are you?" I muttered, running my hand across my eyes, making sure I wasn't seeing things.

I felt the hair in the back of my neck rise, and whipped around to wrap my hand around the other guys upraised arm, when he had tried to reach me. The green… thing widened his eyes, then gave me a weak smile. "Uh… hiya?" I smirked slightly, "Actually, Goodbye." I couldn't help but wince when he let out a shrill cry, when I sent him and his buddy sprawling out the room, after a brief struggle. I locked the door quickly, rubbing my throbbing head and looking around the room as i backed away from the door. A medical room, from the several vials and the couple of first aid kits from around the room. I spotted my bag on a chair next to the table I was just on, and quickly grabbed it, reaching into it pull out my weapons… Only growl when I found all my weapons were gone. A harsh knock in the door had my attention quickly.

"Alright, princess!" A gruff, thickly accented called out. "There's four of us, one of you, and no exits. Ya either come out, or I go in, and trust me, ya don' want the latter." I growled, eyes darting around the room for a weapon, and I grabbed an empty jar. Covering it with the blanket before banging it on the ground, it silenced the sound of glass breaking. I took out the longest, most jagged piece of glass, not realizing someone had been talking this entire time, a new voice. "-ight now, but you can trust us. We brought you here to help you, I swear." I glated at the door, backing away as I thought of a plan. All I had was a piece of glass, and if what that guys said was true. Your against one, plus… my head wasn't feeling in at the moment… was it just me or was the edge of my vision getting a bit foggy?

As I shook my head to clear it, I suddenly heard running footsteps, before the door burst open with the full force of someone's body. I ducked behind the table, silencing my breath as the person who rudely entered gazed around, looking for any sign of its occupant. I gripped the glass tighter, before darting up and towards the figure, wrapping my arm around his neck and pressing the glass against his neck. "Move out of my way, or he dies." I threatened, hating how raspy and weak my voice was. Clearing my throat, I continued. "And don't think I won't do it." I wouldn't kill him, obviously. I'm not a murderer… but did they know that? Or course not.

My hostage stiffened, and I heard the sound of weapons coming out, but no one tried anything. It was quiet for a long moment, then I become a bit more aware of my hostage. He had a dark green armor on his back, one covered in grooves and scars. I frowned, glancing up, suddenly becoming aware of his… unique skin tone..? "Raphael,Kanojo o kōgeki shimasen."* He suddenly said, and I blinked at the smooth way he managed to transition from English to… whatever language he was speaking now. The rude voice who had banged on the door barked out in a rougher, less practiced voice, "Baka janai no? Anata wa, anata no kubi ni hamashita!"** He growled. I rolled my eyes, kicking the back of his leg lightly. "English, please." I growled. My hostage sighed, sagging his shoulders a bit. "Which way is the exit?" I demanded, pressing the glass closer.

"I'll tell you if you relax your grip, and kindly move your weapon." He responded back, voice calm. I considered, before pulling away the glass a few inches from his neck… and then the world suddenly doing a 180*, before I found myself staring up at the ceiling, breath knocked right out of me. I struggled up, but froze in place a katana tip rested against my neck. Narrowing my eyes, I looked up to the holder of the blade… and gasped in shock. "What… the actual hell are you?" I muttered, staring up at the green… thing in front of me. He sighed, shifting his grip on his handle, "Mutant turtle… don't ask, it's a long story." He said, then nodded at me. "Now, are you going to calm down and hear us out?" He asked, and I narrowed my eyes at his too-calm attitude. ' _Is he… underestimating me?'_ I thought, then I slowly gave him a smirk.

He frowned, the cried out when I swiped his legs out from under him. As he went down, I shot my hand up, and managed to jerk his katana out from his hand as he fell, and I stood, admiring his blade. "Nice blade… Custom?" I mused, watching him stand up. He watched me wearily, now realising that I was armed, and not in the best of moods. "Yes…" He muttered, "And it's also very important to me, so... can you give it back?" I nodded, "Sure, once you point me towards the exit." He gave me a slight smile, shaking his head. "I won't do that." I smirked, "Then you aren't getting it back." I retorted. I heard a growl to my right, then a loud "SCREW THIS," before another 'mutant turtle' races over at me with sais. I blocked his strike, eyes widening slightly as his force pushed me back a good foot or so. Furious amber eyes met mine and I barely managed to jump away as he sent a swipe towards my abdomen, the fabric of my garb gaining a slice.

"Well someone's not happy." I muttered, leveling my blade, waiting for his move. He glared, "Way passed that, you little bit-" He never finished his insult, because I suckerpunched him in the face. I glared, "Been called worse, so don't even try." Before he could lunge at me, the blue wearing turtle stood between him and me. "Raphael, enough!" He growled. I took the opportunity to scan my surroundings, before racing towards the door that looked most like an exit. Halfway towards the door, I suddenly was blocked by a wooden stick, a bo staff. The purple masked turtle who blocked my way gave me a look, and opened his mouth the speak, but I used his staff to help me flip over his head, chuckling quietly. ' _Four against one? Was that what Red said earlier?'_ I thought with a smirk, turning to face my three opponents… Three. I immediately went on high alert, eyes scanning for the apparent forth. Red was being held back by Blue, Purple was watching me and… no forth.

That was until I heard him behind me. Whipping around and sending my fist flying, it was caught in a steel grip… quite literally. A nunchuck chain wrapped around my wrist, with the wielder a sea-green, grinning turtle. "Woah there, firecracker! Why don't you chill for a sec!" I have him a look. "Firecracker, really?" I asked, before dropping and yanking my wrist with force, sending him over my head and onto the ground. He groaned in pain, cracking open an eye to look up at me. "Well… I figured sweetheart would be too soon." He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes, then let out a yell as I was tackled by and dark green and red blur.

The wind was knocked out of me as he leaned his weight on me, pinning my arms to my side. "Alright, I've had enough of this crap!" He growled, standing and dragging me up with him. I growled struggling, when a familiar voice stopped me in my tracks. "Is this, uh… a bad time?" I snapped my gaze over to one of doorways, has dropped behind my mask at the familiar redhead woman, standing there with a worried and confused look on her face. "April?" I said in disbelief, and the turtle holding me stiffened, then growled, tightening his grip. "How the hell do ya know her?" He snapped, suspicion in his voice. I was too stunned to reply, trying to figure out… trying to understand… just… how the hell does April, my boss, for gods sake, know these turtle freaks?!

April looked at me, eyes narrowed in confusion, then I quickly looked away. ' _If she sees my eyes, she'll know who I am in seconds.'_ I thought, then decided that now would be a good time to escape. Slamming my heel against Red's foot, his hold around me loosened with a yelp of pain. I snapped out, scooping up the katana as I rushed past April, casting a sidelong look as I pasted her. I met her eyes, and I saw the recognition grow in her eyes. I ignored it, racing down the tunnel, just focusing on getting out of this situation.

I could focus on how royally screwed I was later.

* * *

 **Leonardo POV**

I stared after Shadow, making no move to give chase. After silently mourning the list of my katana, I turned over to April, who was looking quite pale. "April, are you alright?" I demanded, racing over to check over at her. She nodded quickly, looking at me with wide eyes. "I-I'm fine… that was… Shadow?" She asked hesitantly as my brother's races over. Raphael growled darkly, glaring down the tunnel the vigilante had ran, "Yeah… that son of a bitch!" I have him a look, starting to get tired, "Raph…" April interrupted, "I-I know who Shadow is…"

All four of us turned and stared at her. Donny spoke for all of us with a "Pardon?" April not her lip, turning back to state down the tunnel. "All this time… it makes sense… Jesus christ…" She muttered, running her temples, sighing. After a moment, she turned to us. "You have to understand… she's only a kid, I doubt she's as old as you guys." I blinked in surprise… Her fighting style, though somewhat rusty, had me thinking she was older then she appeared to be… at least twenty, in my mind. "Soooo… who is she?" Mikey asked bluntly. April was quiet, then looked up at us. "Can… you let me handle this?" She asked hesitantly. "Not that I don't trust you guys, but… I know this person. Not that well, apparently… but I know her enough." She promised. "I can take care of it.

I hesitated, then me and my brothers all shared a look. While I trusted April when she says she can handle it… I don't trust this Shadow, especially not after what had just occurred. "I can get your Katana back." April said, smiling slightly. I have her a look, and she only smiled wider. Sighing, I nodded, "Alright," I said. "But, if anything, Anything happens… let us help, ok?" She nodded, and I let out a small sigh, before turning to look at my bros. New bruises were out trophies of our first fight with Shadow, and they were darker than the ones we had received from the Foot earlier. "Well, "I muttered. "Let's go get patched up."

 ***: Raphael, do not attack her.**

 ****: Are you crazy?! You have blade to your neck!**

 **(Sorry if this chapter seemed more like a filler. I had trouble choosing the right course for this episode, but I hope you enjoyed it regardless! Again, I apologize if the translation was off. Also, feel free to review, it is great motivation, and I love reading them. Even if it's just a couple of words, if you have anything to say about my story, please take a moment or two to tell me, it means so much ^_^ Now, I'll see you at the next update, and hopefully that means it's soon!**

 **JE2**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, I only claim to own my OC, the plot, and anything origina!)**

 **Chapter 10**

My head felt like a drum, my side was aching, and I hadn't moved from my couch since last night… or the night before. I pressed some ice against my head, frowning deeply. I hadn't called in sick from work, I kept mainly quiet. I didn't want to attract attention at the moment, from anyone, human, mutant, ninja…. Whatever. Except for the couple of trips for painkillers, I hadn't left the apartment. I winced, sitting up slowly, breath only slightly laboured, better than it had been when I had stumbled back home. I was near hyperventilation at that point, now it's just a little more effort behind my normal breathing.

I pressed my hand against my bandages side, gently probing the area. A nasty bruise was under the wrappings, which caused me to wince if I moved too quickly. ' _Which means,'_ I thought bitterly. ' _Shadow is going to have to take an unwanted vacation… hooray.'_ I grumbled, standing and shuffling over to the 'kitchen', if you could call it that. Opening the browning, decades old fridge, I pulled out the ice tray to refill my ice bag, pressing it again my head as I thought quietly. While it's not ideal, nor fun to simply lay low, it was the best decision at the moment. With those insane three-pronged symbolized ninjas running around, and those mutant turtle guys (if the latter was real, and not just a product of my head injury, or my growing teenage insanity), staying off the streets and rooftops could prevent any more nasty fights in the near future.

A knock startled me, and I looked at the door suspiciously. No one knows who lives here, except me and my landlord. I paid extra to keep my name off the list, and I scraped off my name of the name board. So why would anyone be knocking? Silently, I grabbed the katana I had brought home, propping up in reach, but out of sight near the door. Taking a deep breath, I wrapped my hand around the door handle, before calling out, "Who is it?" My landlord grumbled back, "Miss, it's only me, don't give me that rude tone!" I sighed, cracking open the door to glare up at Ricardo. "What? Rent isn't do for another week." I grumbled at the greasy haired Italian. Ricardo glared right back, "Lady wants to know if you live here." I paused,"... Redhead?" He nodded, and I cursed. "Tell her no, I don't live here." He held out a hand, waiting patiently. I grumbled, walking away from the door and coming back with a twenty, shoving it in his hand. "You don't live here," He confirmed, walking away and whistling.

I shut and locked the door, eyes rolling. While he was annoying, rent here was less than a hundred a month, despite the border-line sketchiness of the apartment. It was cheaper than other places I had seen, so keeping on his good side was beneficial. I paused as I heard something from down the hall, then leaned against the door listening in. "Miss, this is private property, I could have you escorted out!" Ricardo shouted, and I narrowed my eyes as I heard my boss's voice, "Please, who's going to escort me out? The crackheads around back?" April scoffed, then I heard some rustling. "Now, which apartment?" She asked, then I swore when I realised she must of just paid him off. I moved away from the door, grabbing the katana and kicking it under the couch, just as April knocked.

"Victoria, are you here?" She asked, and I grumbled. ' _Finally, using my full name.'_ I thought, before silencing. I heard a sigh on the other side of the door. "Victoria… I'm the only one here," She said, a bit more quiet. "No one followed me, and no one knows I'm here… so can you please open the door?" I thought quietly, calculating my options. I couldn't detect any dishonesty from her, but just because she was alone didn't mean she wasn't dangerous. I pondered over my options, before giving in, and unlocking the door. I opened it enough to look out at her, but I kept my hand against it, ready to slam it close. "Yes?" I asked, glancing over her, trying to determined if she was armed. April sighed, lowering her voice more, "Vicky, we need to talk. And a hallway isn't an ideal place to do so." She insisted. I shrugged."There's nothing to talk about." I said, "And if there is, you can bring it up at work." I want to close the door, but April placed her foot in the crack, giving me a look. I stayed silent, then I muttered quietly, "Fifteen minutes." Before opening the door a bit wider. I shut and locked the door after she slipped in.

I could practically hear her internally judgement comments about my apartment, and though I agreed with her, I got defensive. "This is the best I can afford. What's you expect?" I snapped, and April winced. "Sorry, it's just… well I expected…" She paused, then gave me a confused look. "Victoria… where are your parents?" She asked, and I shrugged, leaning against the door. "You tell me. I've never met them." I walked towards the kitchen, grabbing my ice tray and refilling it with water. "I live alone, there's nobody here, but me." I called over my shoulder. "But… you told me you're only seventeen." I nodded, pushing the tray into the back of the fridge. "That's correct." I walked out, and April have me a worried look. I crossed my arms, giving her a cool look. "Five minutes have past. What do you want?" I asked. April took a moment, obviously trying to decide how to begin the conversation, before blurring out, "Your Shadow, right?" I chose not to outwardly show my reaction, instead shrugging.

"... So?" I muttered, and April winced at my confirmation. "What's the problem?" I asked, leaning against the couch nonchalantly. "What's the matter?" Echoed April. "Victoria, You were almost killed the other night, and multiple nights before that!" She insisted. I shrugged as she ranted, "For God's sake, you're a kid, you shouldn't be getting shot at…" "Kids have the problem all over the place, what makes me special?" I challenged, but April ignored it. "Have you been to a doctor?" She demanded, "At least for this week injuries alone, you should still be resting!" my hands tightened into fists, eyes narrowing. "April. Are you going to turn me in?" I asked, voice practically void of emotion. She paused, then looked at me, frowning, "What?... No, no of course not!" She said, and I nodded, walking past her to the door. "Good," I said, opening the door for her. "Then that's all. Go back home."

April stopped, and looked at me. "Vicky…" She started, but I cut her off quickly. "Victoria. And no. Unless you have something important to say, then I want you to leave." My voice lowered, "I don't have to explain crap to you about THAT part of my life. So just stay out of it." April looked hurt, obviously struggling to find a good response while I waited impatiently. She sighed, "Alright… but Vick-, I mean… Victoria?" I waited, and she continued after a moment, voice low. "Those… guys you saw yesterday… they aren't enemies, believe me. They're just, uh… paranoid." She gave me a weak smile, and I have her a cool look, gesturing towards the door. She paused, then walked past me into the hall. I was quiet for a moment, then called out to her. "April?" She turned, a flicker of hope I'm her eyes, and I watched it fade with my next words, "Don't come back here again." I paused, then continued. "And I quit. Goodbye, Ms. Jones." And with that, I shut the door harshly on April's hurt expression.

Walking over to the couch, I fell face forward into it with a groan of a thousand emotions. ' _That was lovely, Vic,'_ I mocked myself internally. ' _No way that'll backfire in the incoming events._ ' I reached down under the couch, grabbing my first aid box and pulling out the painkillers. Popping a few in, I closed my eyes for a second, glad that the drama for the day was over…

Then I heard my window opening.

In a split second, adrenaline made my injuries forgotten, and I had rolled off the couch and into a defensive crouch, the katana poised and ready for an attack. Silence rang throughout the room, and I could hear my own, fast beating heart. I slowly added over towards the window, katana held tight in my hands. I ducked my head out and glanced out the window, scanning the surrounding area quickly. Eyes narrowed, I ducked back in, closing the window and latching it tightly.

Katana still in my hand, I turned to look at my apartment, eyes narrowed. I looked towards the only closed door in the room. I paused, then stalked over to the bathroom, listening for any movements beyond the door. I leaned against it, listening for another moment...before slamming my heel into the door, knocking the door open. I swing the blade around, placing it at the base of my intruder's throat, clicking the lights on.

The intruder yelps, backing up to the wall as my eyes widened at his appearance. "w-Wait! W-wait wait wait!" The sea-green turtle gasped, hands up defensively. I narrowed my eyes, forcing my shock down. "Wait? WAIT?" I growled, "Get out of my house, you freak!" I slashed at him, and he ducked with a yelp, before darting towards me. My eyes widened, and I dropped, smirking as he tripped over me and...onto the ground went the turtle. I shot back up, blade ready at the scrambling turtle. "S-shadow!" He cried, standing, "Or, whatever your name is-" I charged, smacking his shoulder with the flat side of the blade. "Shut up and get out!" I demanded, "And don't come here ever again!" I saw his green eyes flash behind his orange mask, before suddenly he wrapped his hand around my blade, amazingly avoiding cuts. He tried to yank it away from me, and I gritted my teeth, trying to keep it in my grasp.

"I know we got off on the wrong foot!" He insisted, eyes wide. "But I'm not here to hunt you down or anything, I swear!" I glared, "Then what are you here for?" I grunted, my plan forming in my head. Orange paused, then have me a sheepish smile. "Well… Leos been moody since you took this baby." A nod to the blade between us. "So I wanted to see if I can get it back." I raised my brow. "That's the weakest excuse I've ever heard." I said, before slamming him into the wall with a adrenaline powered double kick. He cried out, before his head slammed into the wall, and he slumped. I took an extra moment to glance at his breathing, before falling to one knee, holding myself up by the katana as I panted. I blew a strand of my hair away from my face, before looking at the unconscious turtle. Wincing at the large dent now inhabiting the wall from his shell, I glanced to see if I had injured him too terribly. ' _A bruise from that blade-slap, no doubt a bump on the back of his head.'_ I determined, shifting over towards him.

I scolded at him, standing up and grabbing the rim of his shell, dragging him from the wall. "C'mon you." I panted as I dragged him toward the window. "Time for you to go home!" I propped him against the wall before turning to the window. I started to open it, then paused, glancing outside. The sky was starting to turn a dark purple, the eastern skyline gaining a reddish tint, signaling oncoming sunrise. I glanced at the turtle, suddenly wondering. ' _Is… he even supposed to be outside during the day?_ ' I drummed my fingers against the still as I pondered. "If I leave you out there, you could be spotted," I muttered. "Don't want to meet your buddies again, and honestly, don't really care enough to waste that time searching." I grumbled, trying to come up with a plan. I glanced at the window, at the mutant, then back outside. "...Oh for gods sake." I muttered, grabbing the turtle and dragging him over to my couch.

With a grunt, I pushed him up onto the couch, before walking away, returning with a stool. Grabbing the katana, I say down, watching the turtle warily. "This is NOT," I muttered, "how I wanted to spend my peaceful, me-time evening."

 **(Sorry for the late update, school starts next week! I plan on updating at least once a week/two weeks, and the ULTIMATE plan is to finish this by Thanksgiving. Now, a couple of notes:**

 **1: Those of you who have read the original Shadow story, be ready: This version is going to be VERY different. I've made a lot of choices for future chapters, and while some parts will remain the same, and only extended, there will be some major and minor changes to the plot, which are made to extend, enhance, and push along the plot! Hopefully you enjoy them!**

 **2: Senior year is starting for me. Yes, I will be EXTREMELY busy, but please, don't give up on this story. I DO intend to finish this story, and to continue it in future sequels. Please just be patient, I will do everything I can to update ASAP.**

 **Now, with those notes out of the way, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews of all type are warmly welcomed, feel free to check out other stories, and I'll see you all soon!**

 **JE2)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, I only claim to own my original characters, and any original ideas introduced within the story.)**

 **(Note: This is not a romantic fanfic. No characters are being paired with each other here, in this fanfic. Just a reminder :))**

 **Chapter 11**

 _ **Michelangelo POV**_

I pressed myself further back into the chicks couch, hands up defensively. If I had a white hanky, I'd be waving it up in surrender, if just to get her to put down the extremely sharp sword. She sat up in a chair, watching me with Leo's sword laid across her lap and narrow eyes scanning my every move. "So, um… how's the wall?" I asked, nodding toward the large dent shaped like my shell. Shadow looked over at the wall, then right back at me, unamused. "How did you find me?" She asked, obviously not in the mood for any of my jokes… But the opportunity was too good to waste. "I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you," I started quoting, but trailed off when she just blinked. I grumbled, "C'mon, that was a good movie line, let me at least try it out." Shadow rolled her eyes, standing and walking away. "You obviously don't understand the situation." She said, returning with a plastic cup of water. "You broke into my home, you didn't leave when I asked, you've been unconscious for the entire day and now I'm the only person here with a weapon." She shoved the cup in my face, eyes narrowed and serious. "So don't irritate me."

I blinked, then grinned, grabbing the cup and lifting it up in a toast. "Ah, so you're the dark, serious type? Sweet, we can work on that later." I took a drink as she paused, looking confused. "Work on that… work on what?" She demanded, and I only smiled. "Work on your personality, obviously! So you can become my serious-er sidekick." I said with a smile. I took another drink as she sputtered and frazzled. "s-Sidekick?" She snapped, her voice hosting a hint of outrage, and I nodded with a grin. "Yeah! 'The Turtle Titan and Shadow!' I can see it now…" I said with a internal smirk, watching her get even more mad and confused. "I," She growled, "am NO one's sidekick." Glancing down at the cup, she snatched from my hand. "If you're done occupying my bed and using my stuff, then there's the exit." I followed her gaze towards the window, then pouted.

"Aw, c'mon! I'm not that bad…" I grumbled, ignoring the evil the she was sending me. I looked at her, frowning, "So, is Shadow, like… really your name?" I asked. She blinked, then scowled. "None of your business." She grumbled, before grabbing my arm, yanking me up. Despite my protests, she steered me towards the window. "Don't come here again, got it?" She snapped, releasing her hold to pull open the window. I thought quickly, then I slowly smirked, an idea forming in my mind. "Alright." I said casually, slipping out onto the fire escape. "I won't come by here… but I won't guarantee my bros won't." She froze, looking at me, "You wouldn't…"She said, but it sounded more like a question then a statement. I turned, and started to climb up towards the roof, when she called out to me. "Wait." I turned, grinning at her conflicted expression. Several emotions flashed over her face, before settling on cold, crossing her arms and glaring at me. "What. Do. You. Want." She growled.

I grinned, hopping back over to her. "My brother's sword for starters." Shadow grumbled, before grabbing it, tossing it to me carelessly. I caught it by the handle, smiling. "Also, no more treating us like we're kryptonite and your Supergirl, k?" She blinked, then frowned, "Um… what?" My jaw dropped with a gasp, "Supergirl? C'mon, you got to know who that is?!" The blank state was all I got. I sighed dramatically, "Just, quit avoiding us, ok? Trust me, we're the good guys." She blinked, then flashed me a dark smirk. "Who said I was?" She said lowly, and I couldn't help but shift uncomfortably at her tone. ' _She's just trying to scare you off, dude, don't be intimidated.'_ I convinced myself. "Anyway, honest! We could do a really cool team-up, like Deadpool meets Spider-Man or something like that!" I stopped, then grinned widely. "I know!" I exclaimed, and Shadow glared at me. "Keep it down, will you?!" She snapped, "You'll wake the entire block!"

"Lets fight crime together!" I said, significantly quieter. She blinked, then raised her brow, "I… beg your pardon?" She asked. I grinned, "Meet me tomorrow at, Um… Parks and 79th! Then we can team up and do some fighting together!" I said excitedly. Shadow stared at me, expression looking pained and annoyed. "... No." She then proceeded to slam the window shut. Blinking, then sighing, I shuffled over to the window. "Alright then… guess I'll just, have to explain to my brother's exactly where I've been today…" I smiled as the window cracked open. "... One night. Then you leave me the hell alone." The window slammed shut, and I grinned, climbing up the fire escape. ' _Score for Mikey!'_ I thought as I bounded home.

* * *

 _ **Victoria POV**_

I ignored the pain radiating from my fist. I had expected it, considering I just punched a hole into the wall, but I refused to acknowledge the pain. I was too pissed to care. I whipped over towards the kitchen, aggressively flipping on the light and turning on the tap, letting the cool water run over the fist, all the while spitting out curses that would've made an R-rated movie look tame.

' _Why didn't I just dump him into the sewers?!'_ Was a thought that was in reply in my head. Looking back, that would've been smarter. Sure, for a few awkward moments, if he dragging a non-human through the alleyways, but c'mon. It's New York, people would probably think it's a costume of some sorts. ' _Like, that Supergirl or whatever he was boarding about?'_ I thought as I grabbed a paper towel, wrapping it round my hand. ' _Note to self, find out what the hell supergirl is. Might be important.'_ I walked over to my couch, laying back to think of my next move. "So no job, meaning money will be more than just tight." I muttered. "And now I'm down to one shuriken, and a small handful of smoke bombs." Which makes my vigilante days are down to zero. At least… for now.

' _But I'll be back.'_ I smirked quietly. ' _And I'll be stronger, smarter, and better than ever._ ' I rolled into my side, eyes closing as I chuckled. Anytime I've been knocked back, I only came back stronger. This time will be no different, no matter what ninjas, what mutants, or what people try to throw at me… I'll just throw it back tenfold. Speaking of Mutant turtles… what the actual hell am I supposed to do tomorrow night with Orange?

* * *

 **Michelangelo POV**

"Where the shell were you, Michelangelo?!" I found the floor suddenly very intriguing as leader-boy yelled at me. I flashed a weak grin, "Um, so, funny story." I chuckled nervously, trying to ignore his narrowed eyes. "See, there was this cat, and it was a really cute kitty, like, anime kitty cute-" Leo raised his hand with a eyeroll. "I don't want to hear it!" He snapped. "You didn't answer your shellcell-" "Lost it while saving anime-kitty." I blurted, he continued regardless. "We had no way of contacting you, and with the Foot now out there, not to mention the vigilante with my sword." A bitter snarl sounded in his voice, and suddenly I had an idea.

"Dude, I found it! Your katana!" Upon his disbelieving expression, I raced over to the front doorway, picking it up and presenting it to him."Ta-Da!" I announced. Leo's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped slightly, before closing and walking over. Her carefully picked up his blade, eyes scanning for any damages to his baby. A visible sigh of relief, before he looked at me again. "...You weren't hurt or followed, correct?" He asked, and I shook my head, "Nope!" ' _Cept for leaving a dent in a wall…'_ Leonardo hesitated, before sighing, sheathing his blade and running his face. "... Next time, give us a call while you're helping…" He paused. "...Anime cats…" Rolling his eyes, he walked over to his room.

The second he was out of sight, I let out a large breath of relief. ' _Praise you luck gods! That was close to a two month ban of video games!'_ Holding back a shudder at the thought, I raced over to my own bedroom, letting out a cheer as I leapt up to the second level. I started to shut my door behind me, when my dad's voice called out to me, "Michelangelo, care to explain where you have been residing as of last night?" I winced, slowly turning to face my father, "Well… there was this cat, you see.." I faltered when Splinter half up a paw, silencing me, lowering it once I want quiet. "It is… intriguing, how you managed to find your brother's katana." He said, then raised a brow at me, "As a matter of fact, I believe the young woman stole it… how did you ever come across it?"

I frozen, mind going blank. "... Um… well, you see… i-I…" I stuttered, trying to come up with something believable, even with the two brown eyes of Dad glared into my soul. "Michelangelo." He said, voice having a hint of impatience, "Did you attack that woman?" I paused, then shook my head, "No sensei… but… I might have found her home… and blackmailed her…." I lowered my head slightly. "And um… yeah, I'm going superhero-ing with her tomorrow night… as part of our deal…" Dead silence, then my father hummed curiously. "I see… Do your brother's know if this?" He asked, and I couldn't tell you what he was thinking. I shook my head slowly, and he nodded, eyes narrowed in thought. "I will allow you to go to this… Shadow woman tomorrow night." He said, and I blinked, then grinned, "W-Wait… really?" I asked. Dad nodded, "I expect you to take extra precautions. And if you are not back before dawn, I will inform your brothers, understood?" I nodded quickly, and my father sighed, glancing over to Leo's room. "Though I strongly believe you should tell your brother's of this meeting, I am trusting you to handle this by yourself." Turning back to me, he gave me a deadly serious look. "Understand, if something happens, you are confined to the lair until your brother's resolve this… without comics or videogames." I flinched at the thought, and nodded quickly. "Yes sensei!" I responded. "I got this, I know I do! We'll have a new friend by next week, I bet!" I grinned, and Splinter chuckled slightly. "Then I wish you the best of luck tomorrow night, my son."

I nodded, then slipped into my room, letting out a sigh of relief once I shut my door. ' _Ok… Step 1 done, now onto phase 2._ ' I grinned, pushing myself off the door and maneuvering though my room to my secret storage… which wasn't so much a secret, since I had literally written the words 'Secret Storage' in it, but whatever. I pushed open the lid of the large trunk, grinning at red cape, and the black emblem with the double T's sown into the fabric. I carefully lifted it out, smiling widely. "The Turtle Titan and Shadow, The Great Team Up begins… tomorrow!" I laughed at the thought. ' _This is either going to be wickedly cool… or this is going to leave me beaten up by a girl.'_

 **(Hmm, and I wonder how it's going to be, Mikey? ;P Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! School has started, so expect some slight delays, but nothing too serious. I refuse to have 2+ weeks go by without a update, so expect another update soon! Hope you all are doing great, and are enjoying the story. Feel free to review, and I'll see you all soon!**

 **JE2)**


	12. Update Status

Hey guys... really wanted to update today... but one of my pet's just died, so updates are getting pushed back til a bit later, ok? Hope you all understand, and I'll hopefully see you at the next update, ok? :)

JustineElla2


	13. Chapter 12

**(Hey guys, thanks for giving me a couple extra days. It was a particularly hard and difficult passing, hence why I previously asked for a few more days. I won't go into details, but thank you for understanding the temp pause and enormous thanks for all of your kind words :) *hugs***

 **Alright! Goal of the month: 3 or more updates! That's my personal goal, and y'all feel free to keep me in check, ok? :P Anywho, feel free to review, check out other stories, and I'll see you at the end of the chapter! :D)**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own TMNT, only my characters and the plot :)**

 **Chapter 12**

' _I could die right now, should I slip,'_ I thought as I stood at the very edge of the six story building, as I waited for the turtle. Glancing down at the streets below, I could spot out a couple of businessmen heading home, a gaggle of teens heading towards the clubs, and a lost tourist or newbie here and there. I had a blank face as I raised my leg, now only a breath or a strong wind away from death or serious injury. I chuckled after a tense moment, taking a step back. "Not today," I sworn with a smirk. Death was too easy, plus i'd probably be bored as hell in the afterlife, no matter if I got fancy wings or horns. Life was much more interesting,and I had much more to do before I decided to bite it. I glanced around, hands on my hips as I waited, whistling quietly. My pack wasn't with me, since I had no weapons to speak of. I had decided to sew in a makeshift pocket, for my few remaining smoke bombs left. It wasn't perfect, and I wasn't convinced it was unnoticable, but they were in a seconds reach, and that's what mattered for me. I glanced at the sky, judging the time. ' _Close to Ten, most likely… I'll wait a half hour, then get going.'_ I thought. Sure, i'd play this guys little game, but once I got bored of it, I would be gone, gone, gone.

My eyesight was rendered useless as two hands covered it. A second later, I had a turtle sprawled on the rooftop, foot pressed against his neck. "Don't do that" I said blankly, pulling my foot back after a minute. Orange coughed as I glanced around, seeing if his friends were chaperoning this meeting. He stood up, and I turned to look at him… then deadpanned. "What." I asked, "Are you wearing?" I gave his red hood and cape a glare, but he just smiled up at me. "This is my Turtle Titan outfit! To protect my identity from the outside world." I raised a brow, "You're a walking, blabbing turtle, I don't think it can be that hard to figure out your identity." I said, and I smirked when he pouted. "Party pooper." He accused, removing his mask and cape. "And the party hasn't even started yet!" He insisted, grinning. "Party? What party involves a human and a turtle?" I asked with a raised brow, only to stiffen up when he threw his arm around my shoulders, gesturing towards the northern direction of the city. "The butt-kicking party, Lady Shadow!" He said, and he ignored my muted and annoyed, "Don't touch me."

He smiled, "I know right now, our alliance seems rather unreachable," He admitted, "But just you wait! By the time this night is over, you and I are going to have a beautiful friendship!" I looked at him, "I highly doubt that." I grumbled, wiggling out of his grip, taking several steps back. "Now, I want to get this over with, so where are we heading?" I ducked as a green blur shot passed me, a laugh sounding from it. "Keep up and you'll find out!" He shouted as he raced away. I blinked, then narrowed my eyes, racing after him. ' _He's like a twelve year old, naive, cracking jokes, and most likely no respect of personal space,'_ I thought as I gained speed, soon just a few feet behind him. The fool turned after landing on a long rooftop, smirking at me as he ran backwards. "So, I know you like the name Shadow," He said, hands clasped behind his head. "But, if we're gonna be friends later, what's your real name?" He asked. I have him a look, "Wouldn't you like to know?" I said, then put in an extra burst of speed, rocketing past him, leaping to the next rooftop.

I glanced back, watching the turtle out of the corner of my eye. "Aren't turtles supposed to be slow?" I asked, half serious, half joking. Orange shrugged, "There's probably some really scientific explanation for it… but that's Donny's department," He said, and I raised my brow. He caught on, "Oh, Dons the purple one. Raph is red, Leo is blue, and I, am the magnificent, manly…" He raved past, flipping into the next roof, in a bit of a pose. "Michelangelo!" He announced, I slowed, raising a brow at his display. He kept his grin up, obviously waiting for my reaction, which I chose not to give as I jumped down into the alleyway. "Alright, C'mon turtle!" I called. "I heard something a few alleyways back." I slipped through the alleys, silent as a… well, as a ninja. I paused by the edge of one, glancing down the alley. ' _A few guys hanging out,'_ I thought, pouting slightly at the lack of guys to beat up.

' _Oh well. Maybe I can sneak away from Mike now,'_ I thought, and started to sneak back, when one of the guys moved away from a side door, quite quickly. I frowned, leaning closer, then jerking slightly in surprise as the door flew off the hinges, smoke erupting from inside. The guys in the alley pulled up their hoods, as well as some gloves, before going inside. I frowned, then raced over, but a green blue raced past me into the room. I blinked, then suddenly several yelps sounded within, followed by _thunk_ of wood smacking against hard surfaces. Michelangelo grinned as he stepped out. "Took care of them for you, milady!" He announced with a bow, and I felt the urge to smack him. "Gee, thanks," I growled, "But I am perfectly capable of doing it myself." I shoved past, glancing around the jewelry shop these guys had tried to break into, before I slipped my hands under one guy's arms, dragging him out into the alley, "Got anything to restrain them till the cops come?" I asked, walking back in to grab another guy.

A few minutes later, me and Mike watched from across the street, as the three were packed, dazed, into a couple of police cruisers. "That wasn't very exciting." Mikey admitted, sounding disappointed. I rolled my eyes, "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said sarcastically, turning to walk away. "Maybe you'll have more entertainment with your BROTHERS." Deep down, it was kinda nice to be doing some vigilante work with someone, but it was also annoying. Like he was trying to do my work, when I could do it myself. Mike shrugged, "Nah, they get boring after a few minutes," He caught up with me, "But YOU? Your hella cool!" I have him a look, then sighed, rolling my eyes. "I am NOT cool." I said flatly. "I'm tired, my head still hurts, just like all my others injuries, I don't have a job, I have no weapons, and all I want is to lay down and for you to leave me the hell ALONE!" I didn't realize I was shouting until I heard my voice echo around us, a couple apartment people yelling for me to shut up.

Mikey looked a bit hurt, and I sighed, running my temple. "Ok, look." I said tiredly. "I'm sure you're a very nice mutant, and you're probably make a," Pause. "... A hella cool sidekick." My mouth quirked up at his excited gasp, then I raised my hand. "But, here's the thing: I didn't ask for help. I didn't ask for a partner. All I want, is a job, a place to sleep, and some weapons, ok?" I looked up at him, eyes serious, "I don't NEED nor do I want friends." I let that sink in, waiting to see what Oranges reaction might be. ' _Please don't go run off in tears, I don't think I can handle that much more tonight,'_ I thought, half serious. Mikey squinted, looking thoughtful as he stroked an imaginary beard. "What's that look for?" I demanded, though I sounded more like I was whining at this point. He hummed in response, "You… Will be one tough cookie to crack." He stated, and I blinked, "Pardon?"

"I had decided! Before the end of this week, "He grinned widely, winking at me, "You'll be calling me your BFF." I blinked, then sighed in annoyance, "Not happening." I said, but he only grins wider, if possible. "Nope, I've decided. This is happening, Shady, whether you're ready or not!" He crossed his arms and nodded, as though he had made an important decision for a business. I have a small laugh, "Alright Orange, how are you gonna make me your best friend?" I asked, slightly amused. He smirked, "I'm gonna be your weapons supplier, for starters." I stopped, jaw dropping slightly, then I scoffed. "You're bluffing, you wouldn't ask your enemy." I insisted, but he only chuckled, shaking his head. "You're not my enemy, you're my future Best Friend!" He promised, giving me a friendly punch to the shoulder.

I stared. "Your… not kidding?" I asked hesitantly. Mikey nodded. "Nope! I'm one-hundred-percent serious!" He said with a unconvincing laugh. I frowned, the pointed at him, "You better not bring your brothers," I warned, and the mutant nodded. "Yes ma'am." He said with a salute, and I growled, shoving him slightly. "And stop calling me that! I don't want people to know!" I snapped, and he blinked. "Know what?" He asked, then blinked in understanding when I have him a look. "Oh. Wait, why not? Wouldn't it be funny if they knew they got their butts picked by a girl?" I ignored him, glancing up at the lowering moon. "Ok, let me get this straight." I said. "Your giving me weapons." I phrased it like a question, but he nodded. "Yep!" He confirmed, then looked thoughtful. "Well… you're gonna have meet up with me tomorrow, if you want them." I could've argued, but I held it in, and nodded, closing eyes to fight off my headache.

"Fine. Sure. Whatever. Can I leave now? I have to find a job in the morning." I said. Michelangelo bowed, "After you, Milady." He said with a wink, before crying out when I stomped on his foot as I passed. "Whoops." I laughed quietly, jogging away.

' _Ok… so he's not that bad._ ' I thought, then shook my head. ' _Wait, no. He's blackmailing me to fight crime with him.'_ I slid down a fire escape into an alleyway. ' _Could be worst, I suppose.'_ My thoughts jerked to a halt, and I paused within the alleyway. After a moment, I whipped around to the building across the street. I stared at the roof, waiting for any movement. Them I turned and raced off, shaking away the feeling that someone had been watching me.

* * *

 **? POV**

Once the target had left, the black clad Foot Soldier brought up a walkie talkie, speaking lowly. "Found her."

"And?"

"Posing as a vigilante known as 'Shadow'. Shall I pursue, my Lady?"

A pause. "No. Let her be ignorant of our presence for a bit longer. I'll inform the others to leave her be."

"Yes, My Lady." A polite response, before she spoke again. "Was her… energy signature… different in anyway?"

A pause. "...Yes. I noticed it too. We may not be dealing with an ordinary child, My Lady."

"Yes, I realize that." A silent moment, then an intrigued mutter. "It shall be interesting, once we capture the ignorant fool."

A dark chuckle responded, "Oh yes, Lady Shredder. It shall be interesting indeed." The Foot soldier shut off his walking talkie, one blue eye and one brown eye fixed I the direction the vigilante had run. "Interesting indeed."

 **(Well then! Hope that last bit had a bit more drama than the rest of the chapter ;P Feel free to review, or check out my other profiles! I'll hopefully see you guys in few more days!**

 **JE2)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **(I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, only my original characters and plot :))**

 **(SHOUTOUT!:** SaphiraAzure2708! **Thank you for catching the errors! Accidentally uploaded the rough draft of the chapter, so thank you for calling it out ^_^ Much appreciated!)**

"Oh hell no." I muttered, before leaping down from the rooftop. I reared my fist as the thug who was attempting to rip off some poor girl's jacket whirled around. His mouth opened to shout, but I clocked him before he could make a peep, watching him go flying, crashing into the other alley wall with a groan. The girl, black makeup streaming down her face from crying, hiccuped a "Thank you!" before racing away, phone already to ear as she frantically talked with a 911 operator. I waited until she was out of the alley, before calling up to the roof, "Come help me take care of this garbage!"

A sea green blur jumped down as I stalked towards the guy. "How's the hand?" Mikey asked, swinging his nunchuck nonchalantly. "I'll live," I growled, grabbing the punk and slamming him against the wall. "But I'm not promising he will." Blood ran down from his, now broken, nose, and he glared at me, although I could see the fear in his eyes. "Did you seriously just try to violate that girl? Are you that sick?" I snarled, and when he didn't answer right away, I punched him sharply in the gut. "S-stay outta it, jackass!" He growled. "See how short her skirt was? She was begging for it!"

"Oh!" Michelangelo and I turned to each other, our fury reflecting in each other's eyes. "Hear that, Mike?" I demanded, and he snorted. "Oh, I heard it. From the way he's talking, sounds like he's asking for something else." We both nodded, then turned to they guy, who paled at the sight of Mikey. "Something like THIS." In perfect sync, both out fists connected with the thugs face, just as we heard sirens heading our way. Dropping the unconscious punk, I have him a good kick to the groin for good measure, before me and Mike raced back up and over the rooftops…

...And I instantly started to curse as I began to feel the pain from my knuckles. Mike winced, "That bad?" I nodded, hissing out as he reached for it. "C'mon, 'dow, let me see the damage." I let him take my hand, and pull off my glove. Mike grimaced, "Oh yeah, that's gotta hurt." "Oh, you think?!" I snapped sarcastically, glancing at the already darkening knuckles. "Intense bruising, but not broken, thank gods." I glanced back towards the alley, where I could easily spot the red and blue flashing lights of a police car. "It was so worth it." I muttered, and I smirked as Mike chuckled. "Dude, you see his face! Pretty sure his jaw will need to be wired!" I chuckled, nodding, then pulled my fist back, shouldering off my pack to grab a bandage roll. As I wrapped up my fist, Mikey ran ahead to scout out for other losers to beat up.

It's been a couple weeks since me and the turtle came to an agreement. Since then, we've meet practically every night, beating up any lowlifes who attempted to commit something. If I was honest, I would have to say having Mike around was helpful, even fun sometimes… but since he would never let me forget it, I still treat him as the obnoxious, blabbering fool he was when I first met him… although, now that I've spent a lot of time with him, I will admit he does had some serious moments… SOME. I shoved my glove back on just as he came running back, "Soooo, guess what I found?" He asked, smiling.

I gave him a look, "Dude, you need to stop looking for cats, just leave them be!" He grumbled, pouting, "Ah, c'mon, they look so cute!" Another deadpan look, and he grumbled. "Party-pooper. Alright, I saw some groups of guys headed into an empty apartment. Could be a meeting of some sort." That was interesting. I jogged over to where he had gone a moment before, looking towards the building he was talking about. "That one?" I asked, and he nodded. "But… there's lights going off inside. Maybe it's just some teen party?" Orange perked up, looking excited. "Oh, I hope it's a Halloween party! I'm totally ready for one!" I snorted, elbowing him in the side, "It's a bit early for that… like, a whole season and a half early for Halloween." Mike shrugged, leaning against the railing, "Never know, Doe." I gave him a look, one that screamed, ' _Kindly shut up.'_

"What?" He insisted. "You won't tell your savior real name, so I have to make do!" I raised my brow, "Savior? I wouldn't call shoving me off a roof 'saving'." He shrugged, "Like I said… I make do." I rolled my eyes, glancing over towards the party. "I'm going to check it out, just to be sure. You never know." I said, taking off my pack and sorting through it. "If you see smoke, come kick someone ass, Okay?" Michelangelo saluted, "Yes ma'am!" I chuckled, slinging my backpack, gently smacking the back of his head as I passed. "I taught you well," I smirked, before leaping down the fire escape. Going down a few flights, I leaped off a lower level, snagging my hand against a pipe. I started scaling up the pipe, before flipping up onto the levels fire escape. I kept myself pressed against the wall, listening to the party inside. It was indeed a party, as I could tell by the loud, trendy music.

I pulled out my kunai, angling it so I could get a look inside. ' _Yep. Obnoxious teens, flashy lights, and a makeout session in the background_ …' I grimaced at the last part, then blinked when the light suddenly cut out from my kunai reflection. I blinked, then turned my head... a second too late, as the window slid open and a teen slid out, landing on his feet on the fire escape… literally a foot away from me. I froze as he blinked, then slowly turned to look at me. I stared back, jaw dropped behind my mask. ' _Why… why am I not running away?!'_ I quickly started to back up, a stuttered "Ummm.." sounding. And that quickly turned into a yelp as I stumbled over the railing, falling over. I could be easily caught myself… but the civilian beat me to it.

He wrapped a hand tightly around my arm, and put his leg between mine, solidifying his balance as he held me slightly diagonal. I saw a smirk on his face from the party lights, and he raised a brow. "You ok?" He asked, then pulled me up to my feet when I didn't respond. I took a step back."Uh… yeah…" I glanced at the rooftop, wondering if Mike was laughing his butt off at my predicament, or was actually planning on helping me out. Probably the former. "You… should go back to your party, right?" I saw him smile, leaning against the wall. "Why? You seem much more interesting." He chuckled, nodding to my outfit, "After all, it's not every day you see a woman walking around in a black suit… unless you're into that, obviously." I paled at the first part of his comment, "I-I'm a dude!" I insisted, in my normal voice. I coughed, then lowered my octave, "I'm a dude, dude."

He blinked his eyes, one blue and the other brown, then laughed, as I sent inaudible death threats to Mikey. ' _Damn you, Turtle!'_ I slipped my hand into my smoke bomb pocket, just as the stranger turned back to me, "So… There a reason for your outfit?" He asked, curiosity in his voice. "Maybe. None of your business." I said, eyes narrowed slightly. "True," He said, lifting his hand in surrender. "So… You hang out here often?" I was starting to tense. "Um… Yeah, No. I'm not doing this, not tonight." I slammed the smoke bomb down, and leapt off as he coughed on the sudden cover I had provided myself.

I scrambled back up the roof, tackling the turtle down and covering his mouth. "Sh!" I insisted, then went quiet. The teen called out, "Mystery girl?" A paused, then a sigh and as the window opened, before shutting. I glanced over, making sure that he was gone, before I kicked Mikey. "What the hell?!" I snarled as he cracked up. "T-that was HILARIOUS!" He said, wiping the corner of his eye. "You were being such a flustered… well, you were acting like a flustered girl!" He said. I glared, before kicking him again, in a more personal place.

I huffed as he curled up into a ball, crossing my arms across my chest. "Mike! Did you seriously just sit here and watch? What, did you make popcorn too?" He looked up at me with one narrowed eye, "N-No… I f-forgot the b-butter…" I rolled my eyes. "You're a jerk." I glanced at the party, "Seriously! Who knows about that guy?! H-he could be a cop… or something!" I insisted. The turtle spoke up, then smirked, "Aw. Shadow is in denial." I snapped my head around, eyes narrowed. He shrinked back, but still kept that smirk on his face. "Can I be your bridesmaid?" I pulled my hand back to smack him, but he yelped , covering his face, "Ok, Ok! Not the face!" I smirked.

"Thank you. Now get up. We're leaving." I started walking off, hearing him following me after a second. "First off, that was not me getting flustered over a boy. Trust me, I get much worse." He blinked, then grinned, "Oh, So you've been in a relationship before?!" He asked excitedly. "Not relevant." I deadpanned, expression hiding everything. "That could be easily been a cop or something. What guy gets so friendly with a ninja that quickly?" I insisted, glancing back at the building. I refused to consider the fact that he had attempted to flirt with me, that guy has something up his sleeve. "Maybe he has a thing for ninjas?" Mikey asked, and I retorted with, "Then you go ask him out. I ain't."

"Hmm.. well, if you think he's a problem…" Mike bounced around so he was in front of me, grinning. "Then we should call my bros and we can have a huge team up!" I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms, "Mikey, I've told you time and time again… I don't want to meet your brothers!" I snapped, ignoring his pout as I pushed past him. "Now I'm going home," I insisted. He followed me, "Ah c'mon, Doe! I'm just messing with you! Besides, my brother's would love you!" I shook my head, "No, they'll probably beat me up... You're the only one who knows that we've been meeting… right?" I tossed him a sharp look, relieved as he gave a nod. "Good… I'm going home now. Meet you tomorrow?" I asked, and before he could ask, "I think we should by the park. We haven't been there in a while."

Mikey nodded, "True. Later!" I waited until he was out of my sight, then I headed in the opposite direction. Leaping over a alleyway, I landed on another roof, glancing around. Someone was following me, I knew that. ' _Could just be Michelangelo…'_ I considered. ' _But maybe not…_ ' I kept walking for a few more minutes, before I turned abruptly, expecting to see the sea green turtle trying to stalk me… Instead, I saw no one. The rooftops were clear, no one around following me… I frowned deeply, looking around uneasily, before jogging off, unable to shake the feeling I had been followed…

* * *

 **? POV**

I smirked, watching her run off. ' _Should've paid more attention, darling_.' I thought, as my camouflage went off from my uniform, making my black outfit visible, a bright red Foot insignia on my shoulder. I leaned against the roof access shed. "Some ninja you are." I scoffed, then chuckled darkly. "Oh well. Maybe tomorrow you'll show some promise." I turned, walking away. I had a report to make to Lady Shredder.

 **(Hope you all enjoyed! Feel free to review, favorite or follow, it helps a bunch! (And possibly speed up updates? ;) ;) ;)) See you all later!**

 **JE2)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **(I don't own** _ **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**_ **, I only own my own characters, the plot, and any original ideas. Enjoy!)**

' _You've faced worst foes then this…_ ' I thought, eyes narrowed at my reflection in the window. Another job interview, more paint-like things to be placed in my face. I resisted the urge to rub my mouth free of the obnoxious coloring, forcing myself to relax. I'm not the type of girl who can't leave the house without makeup, matter of fact, I hate the feeling of it on my face… but I certainly can't expect to gain a decent job with a black eye and several cuts on my face. So I had to give into society's demands for young women everywhere, and wear this stupid stuff on my face.

' _Oh well, at least my wings aren't too crooked…'_ I thought, then looked over just before the door opened, and a primed, no-nonsense heel wearing women _click-clacked_ in. She utterly ignored me, sitting at the desk with a focused expression as she began to _click-clack_ with her fingers on the keyboard. I raised my hand slightly, wondering if this lady was seriously ignoring me, "Uh… miss?" I asked. No response, save for more typing. "I frowned, standing, "Excuse me…?" She stopped typing, but didn't look over. I saw her eyes flick to a bell on the desk, and for a minute I was stunned. ' _Is… is she serious?'_ I thought, glancing between her in the bell, before I fought back a growl, and smacked the bell top.

Her demeanor didn't change, she just swiveled around in her chair to give me a bored, condescending look. I saw her eyes run over my outfit, before speaking in a incredible nasally voice. "Can I help you?" I blinked, slightly taken aback by her tone. "Uh… i'm here for the interview?" I asked, glancing around to make sure I was in the right place, and it wasn't Rude-R-Us. Her eyes ran over me, and she raised a brow, "Really? Are you sure you're here for…" And cue gesture around the fancy office. "THIS interview. For THIS company?" I could hear the unspoken, "In THOSE clothes?" In her voice, and I became pissed. Very pissed.

"Miss." I grounded out though my teeth. "I saw your intern interview in the paper. A PUBLIC paper. Surely you would be ready for whoever would come in?" I said lowly, hands braced in the last narrowed her eyes, and I saw her hand to under the desk. I snorted, pulling back, "No need to alert security. I'm leaving."I turned, stomping over after snatching my bag from my chair. I paused, hand on the door handle before throwing over my shoulder, "Might want to change out of your Screw-Me heels. Or people will think you're messing around with your boss… more than usual." I heard an outraged gasp, but I was already out the door before she could begin to yell at me. I scrubbed at my face with my sleeve, trying to wipe of the stupid makeup. I grumbled as I bumped into a few pedestrians here and there, ignoring their sound of irritation. I was too irritated myself to care.

I attempted to open my eyes, only to curse as my vision was blurry from the smudged makeup. I wiped at my eye, before I suddenly ran smack into someone. I stumbled, but they grabbed me, keeping me balanced. "Thanks." I said shortly, shoving back from my 'savior', only to stop and stare at my former employer. "C-casey?" I sputtered, and he blinked. "Woah! V…" He frowned, raising a brow at me. "What's up with ya face?" I rolled my eyes, glaring, "Called makeup, genius? What, never seen a lady?" He snorted, crossing his arms with a smirk," You?" He asked, humor in his voice, "A lady? Coulda fooled me." I opened my mouth, ready to retort, then stopped. ' _Wait… shouldn't I not be talking to him?'_ I thought, remembering the circumstances on why he was my 'former' employer. "So… uh…" I started, but he cut me off, "Yeah… sorry 'bout your uncle." I blinked, then looked at him, eyes narrowed in confusion. "My… uncle?"

It was his turned to look a bit confused. "The one in Jersey? April told me, 'bout the uh…" He looked flustered, "The… incident?" I blinked, slowly, slowly comprehending. April hadn't… told Casey? Why not though? I shook my head, and have Casey a small smile, "Oh yeah. He's fine, just uh… recovering." If I ever see April again, I have to remember to ask her what exactly she told Casey. "So… nice weather, we're having." I said absently, nodding to the overcast sky. Casey snorted, "Ya trying to distract me? I haven't seen ya around in a couple of weeks, and ya already trying to ditch me?" He asked, and I smirked. "If I was going to ditch you, I wouldn't be here chit chatting for so long." we both laughed for a minute, then it died, and it became awkwardly quiet. I pretended to glance at my watch, then cleared my throat, ready to give an excuse to leave, when he stopped me, "There's more to you quitting then just family problems, isn't there?"

I blinked, looking up at his suddenly serious face. Forcing back my slight panic, I shrugged nonchalantly. "Ah, it was a bit of family, a bit of restlessness, a bit of boredom…" I trailed off as I realized his expression hadn't really changed. I crossed my arms over my chest, shrugging, "I mean, I just wanted to look for something else out there, you know?" I watched as he sighed, running the back of his neck awkwardly. "Alright, V… listen ya not in, uh…" I frowned as he struggled to find the right word. "Yeah?" I asked, slightly sharply. He paused, "Ya not in… any legal trouble… right?" I stopped short, eyes narrowing. "What?" I asked shortly, and he started, raising his hands defensively. "Ok, look. 'm just worried ok? I had another friend of mine get in trouble with a bad group round here an-" I cut him off angrily

"That doesn't mean that I am going to get involved with drugs or anything, Casey." I snapped. "Geez, are you for real?" Yeah, I was overreacting. But the thought was insulting… plus this little encounter needed to end, sooner than later, before he started asking harder, more complicated questions. Case narrowed his eyes, now looking slightly irritated himself, "Hey, I'm allowed to be worried, alright?" "No, you're really not." I shot back, then moved around him. "Later Casey." I took about two steps, before he grabbed my shoulder, holding me back for a second, ignoring me when i stiffened. "Vic, just do me a favor and…" He paused, then sighed, letting go of my shoulder. "Just... think before ya do something you'll regret." I didn't turn around, walking back into the crowd quickly, gaining distance between me and him. I turned into an alley, pulling on my jacket, before stuffing my hands in my pockets and grumbled like an angry albino volcano.

Thankfully, none of the smokers or junkies in the alley tried to talk to me. They have me some curious, some suspicious looks before going back to their gross addictions. I held my breath while I moved though. When I exited the alley, my face was free of the paint, and the jacket I had been wearing. I didn't glance back at its place in the garbage can, with the small tracker Casey had attempted to put on me. ' _No.'_ I thought with a small smirk, walking home. ' _Not today.'_

* * *

It was well after the sun had gone down, when I was waiting idly for Mike. Swinging my leg over a five story building, I glanced around the roof for my sea-green partner. He would be late, yes, but… not this late. Unless of course, he got in trouble with his brother's or father, then it would make sense. I stood, attaching my arms over my head, considering my options. Either wait for the slow turtle, or go on ahead to fight without him. I chose the latter, and as I ran off, decided that is make it up to him the next night.

But he didn't show up the next night… or the night after that… it wasn't until the third night without Mike, that I found out why he was missing… and it wasn't in the way I wanted to find out.

It was a new moon, the most tense night of the month. A night where, should there be someone hiding on the shadows, you have no advantage in seeking them out. It was the darkest night, the most unpredictable. I was just finishing up with some lowly drug dealer. He was a wimp, fell to his knees when I flashed him a knife, almost felt sorry for him. Almost. I tied him to a lamp post, before calling the cops, flashing a smirk behind my mask when the guy whimpered, about how his mother would feel about all this. Ah, the backstory of criminals. The humorous ones were the best, I thought, as I leapt up into the roof. I began jogging across the tops, humming slightly. I suddenly froze, a bolt running through me. I cast a gaze around, trying to decide it it was just my imagination… or if I really just heard someone growl.

After a second's hesitation, I took off again, taking a few new turns. I stopped on the corner of a roof, glancing around at the dazzling city lights below. I cast a small glance behind me, eyes narrowed. 'I'm not hallucinating… someone's here.' I couldn't see or hear them, but they WERE here. I couldn't tell you how I knew… but I knew I was not alone. And I knew it wasn't my partner in crime, Which raised the question… who the hell was it this time? I turned towards the alley, skidding down the fire escape into the ground. I waited a second, before taking off around the corner, racing up the street to slip into the next alley over. Pedestrians blinked as they felt wind rush past them, but other then that, I was invisible. Uncertainty and paranoia gave my feet flight, it seemed. I pressed myself to the alley wall, taking a deep breath, and readying myself. If I was about to flee, which I was starting to consider, I had to be completely ready. I flicked my kunai into place against my wrist, and slid a small smoke bomb into my pocket.

I made my way down the alleyway, eyes darting towards the rooftops every few seconds. When I was sure that it was safe to go, I pushed myself off the wall, and darted around the corner. A blur of silver stopped me, and I found myself staring at a silver shuriken, practically brushing against my chin. My eyes darted to the roof, where I saw the barest hint of a silhouetted, against the pitch black sky. We had the dramatic stare down for a second, then I made the first move. Yanking the shuriken out of the wall, I raced up the wall, half running, half climbing up the loose bricks and window ledges. I leapt up the roof, ready to face my almost assailant… which of course wasn't there anymore. I didn't hesitate, I rocketed across the rooftops, racing away as fast as my paranoia fueled legs could take me. I could now hear the slight rustle of cloth behind me, several yards behind… but still too close.

I drove down into an alleyway, hand darting out to grab onto the fire escape so I could climb up, when the wind was knocked out of me, by my chaser launching at me and wrapping his arms around me, trying to immobilize me against the metal railing. I yelped as my grip loosened, and we both went down, the impact of the ground causing us to separate and roll off in different directions. He shot up first, and blended into the shadows, me quickly following. I still couldn't see him, but I could hear his slightly labored breathing, from taking the brunt of the fall damage. I couldn't feel sorry for him. I tossed the shuriken out of my hand and towards the sound of his breathing, hoping it would cause for a secondary distraction, before racing off again, this time taking the streets, where he wouldn't attack… I hoped.

Pedestrians were rarer in this section, and I could taste the sea in the air. 'Nearing the docks.' I thought, and I briefly considered swimming to Jersey should it get any more difficult. Remembering my last encounter with the Hudson, I decided against it. First time swimming in that disgusting river was one too many times. I raced down to the vacant pier, the occasional homeless drunk appearing every few blocks. I slipped between empty shipment boxes and fishing equipment, eyes scanning around me. I figured I could hide out around here til morning. An attack at daylight was of little benefits, even in such an empty place as this. I ducked down under a fence, before jogging to a warehouse, before slipping into the rusty door. I let myself breathe a bit easier as I kicked the door shut, eyes slowly adjusting to the even darker room then outside. I took several slow steps forward, eyeing the old rotting boxes and catwalk that soon came into focus. Creeping over to the catwalk I climbed up slowly, wanting to get a better vantage point, should my mystery attacker try and enter. I walked along the catwalk, silent, and after several long moments, I relaxed ever slightly.

' _Maybe I lost him… or he's having problems with a drunk?_ ' I chuckled slightly at the last thought, before debating my next move. After weighing my options, I decided that exiting my hiding spot was the better choice, rather than being a sitting duck. I climbed down the ladder of the catwalk, trying to keep as quiet as possible, just in case. Though, if it was taking him this long, then he probably wouldn't be finding me at all. I was safe…

Then I got a rude awakening, when my feet dropped down into the ground. I felt my attacker grab me, before suddenly flinging me into the rotting wood boxes within the warehouse. Landing with a crash and a cry, I groaned in pain, before struggling up onto my feet. I was pressed down, forced against the ground by my assistant, my arms pinned by his knees, and a blade at my neck. I breathed heavily, still kicking out with my legs, but he simply waited. Panting, I stopped, eyes wide and panic coursing through me. I switched over to my last resort, which was my least favorite. Despite my mask covering my mouth, I could still scream pretty damn loud, and if even one of those drunks outside was semi-sober, there may be a chance. I sucked in a deep breath, ready to scream for help like a girl who can't take of herself, when a three fingered hand snapped out, covering my mouth and stifling any noise from me.

'Wait… three fingers…' Relocation suddenly hit me, and the darkened adjusted enough for me to see one of Mikeys brothers staring down at me, expression calm, but chocolate brown eyes stormy, the blue mask practically black in the shadows surrounding us. "Hello again, Shadow." Leonardo said simply, eyes hard despite the smile on his face, causing my stomach to drop when I realized just how bad my situation really was. "Let's have a talk, shall we?"

 _ **(There you go! Extra long chapter, almost 2.7k words! Maybe more reviews can help us reach to 3k per chapter? ;)**_ **Sorry for the wait, but after this weekend, there will be much more updates, I promise :) please don't forget to review, read my last works, or follow me on other medias, like Tumblr, A03 or deviantart! Home you guys are having an amazing October, and I'll see y'all soon!**

 **JE2)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

( **Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only claim to own my own characters, the plot, and anything original within this story. With that, please enjoy!)**

The death grip on my upper arm was semi relieved of, when the blue banded turtle shoved me into a room. Despite my wrists being tied behind me and my vision restricted by a dark blindfold, I managed to save my face by turning and hitting the wall shoulder first, before sliding down onto the ground with a growl of pain, my shoulder throbbing. "You know, normal people like to sit down and talk. That's much more civilized than tying someone up before walking them to an unknown location." I snapped at him. I stiffened when I heard a door shut and lock with two deafening _clicks_ and I heard Leonardo chuckle, though there was little humor in it. "In case you haven't noticed, you and, especially me, aren't exactly 'normal people'." I scowled slightly, "We could be semi-civilized." I offered. "Take off the ropes and blindfolded and we can go and have a talk. I happen to know a good coffee joint in Brookl-" My voice faltered when I heard a blade being taken out of its sheath, then suddenly felt a _whoosh_ in front of my face. For a second, nothing happened… then my vision suddenly returned, as the two slices pieces of the cloth constricting my sight fell to either side of me.

I blinked, eyes glancing around the room we were in. Several shelves were on the wall to my right, and pipes ran up and down the wall space between, a single lightbulb hung between me and the door… and the dark green turtle with a katana blade in his hand, a unemotional expression on his face. I licked my dry lips, before flashing a smirk, "Judging by the smell, and your sense of familiarity as you dragged me down here… we're in the sewers, right?" He smirked coolly, kneeling down to my level. "Smart observation. Almost too smart." His smirk faded, and his eyes darkened, causing my smirk to fall. "So, when did the Foot teach you that? Or did you learn all on your own, and got more info from them later?" I blinked, then frowned, eyes narrowing in confusion. "The Foot…?" I shook my head, "No, I'm not apart of that group of creeps-"

I was cut off violently, as his fist suddenly slammed into the wall beside my head, the brick beneath his fist actually cracking slightly. "Don't." He growled, his duty fueled face an inch from mine. "You dare lie to me. I know you were meeting with my brother. I know that he talked to you about me, my family, our goddamn LIVES." He chuckled humorously, and his fist moved from the wall to my chin, gripping it tightly. While he wasn't crushing my jaw, I could feel the muscles in his fingers struggling not to dig into my cheek as he forced me to state at his cold, fury filled face, a humorous smile on his lips. "What I don't know, is how much of it you already knew from Karai, or her damn army." He released my face, shoving me slightly. I pulled my knees closer to me, watching him turn away, taking deep breaths, as if to calm his emotions. I glanced uncertainly at his katana, which, In my opinion, was far too close in his reach. "Where is my brother?" I snapped my head towards him, too unnerved not to take my eyes off of him for too long. "W-what?"

I stopped when his hand wrapped around the handle of his katana, and he turned and walked towards me, the tip of his blade scraping along the ground. He stopped in front of me, raising the blade to press between my collarbones, a warning. "I know you have him." He said calmly. "I saw your Clan's symbol. Foot activity has suddenly fallen, and You." I gasped as the tip of the blade suddenly pierce the fabric of my uniform, and I could feel it against my skin. Leo never changed his expression, eyes cold, "As for you, my brother was going out to meet you, the night he disappeared. So I'm going to ask again." His eyes narrowed, and I winced as the tip of the blade pierced my skin, no worse than a needle prick, but oh so much worst. "Where. Is. Michelangelo."

I pressed myself as far back as I could, eyes wide, "I swear, I don't know. I-i haven't seen him the last few nights, I thought he was grounded or something!" I swore, eyes watching his sword for any sudden movements. Leonardo snorted, "You expect me to believe that?" He snarled. "No." I said calmly, feeling my kunai I had pressed against my arm finally cut through the rope bounding my hands. "But that's my defense." I slid my leg under his, watching him go down with a yell. I launched myself at him, trying to wrestle away his blade. He didn't dare hold back, and I got punched several times, each time only making me more and more determined to get the weapon away from him. I gasped as he kneed me directly in the abdomen, and I rolled off him. He started to get up, eyes now deadly, but I had a sudden burst of adrenaline, and, with somewhat of a battle cry, slammed my body into his, taking him down against the door. I slammed his head right into the wood, and he went slack for a moment, grip loosening around the handle of his blade. I kicked it as far away as I could, as I straddled his waist, pinning his shoulders against the door.

Several strands of my hair were hanging on front of my face from under my mask as I panted. My arms were practically rocks, keeping him pressed against the door as he came out of his daze. His eyes narrowed, and his hands shot up to probably strangle me, but I grabbed them, pressing them down on the ground. I chuckled breathlessly, raising a brow at our positions, "Bit of a déjà vu, right?" My small smile faded, and I became serious. "Listen. I don't know where your brother is. As annoying as Mike can be, I wouldn't hurt him… you can trust me on that. He's my partner, and I'm his…" I rolled my eyes with a sigh. "Well, apparently I'm his sidekick." His brow furrowed in confusion, and I shrugged. "Now look…If your brother really is missing, I had nothing to do with it…" A small smile was on my lips. "But that doesn't mean I won't help you find him. He is my partner, after all."

Leo narrowed his eyes with a scoff. "Even if I do believe you, which I sincerely don't… how can I trust you?" I grinned, shrugging. "You can't." I said, honestly. "But that makes it all the more fun, doesn't it?" He narrowed his eyes, but I kept my grin up. After seconds, he growled lowly, "If this is a trap… or I find out that you had something to do with Mikey…" He let the threat go unspoken, but I knew what he meant. I nodded, "Alright then." And I reached up to tuck my hair back under my mask. Leonardo coughed purposefully under me and I blinked, before glancing back down at our suddenly awkward looking position, before moving off him with a mumbled, "Sorry." He sat up, glancing at me uncertainly. I ignored the look, and grabbed his sword handle, hesitating only slightly when I saw him stiffen. I handed it back to him handle first, before standing. "So… Where should we start?" I asked, suddenly realizing that, though we had an alliance… we didn't have a plan. Leo looked over at me, and smirked… though this time, I didn't feel like I should be the one worried. "Just follow my lead," He said, opening the door. "I know just what to do."

* * *

"That was not my idea of a first date, just letting you know." I grumbled, watching him shove the unconscious Foot soldier into the phone booth. Leo snorted, shutting the door before sliding the dagger he had with him between the handles, locking the guy in. "Please, has anyone even lived though to see a second date with you?" I could hear the smirk in his voice, and I growled lowly, following him back into the alley. "Whatever. Warehouse, that guy said?" Leo nodded, glancing at me, "So… where'd you learn to fight?" He asked casually, and I glanced at him, before scoffing. "What, now you wanna talk civilly?" I teased, before shrugging. "I learned my skills from someone, and they uh…" Oh boy, how to explain this to a sorta-stranger. "... They expanded… about a year ago. When I met a… friend." ' _Yeah, that doesn't would weird and suspicious.'_ I mocked myself, ignoring the look I could feel Leo sending me. "Now, my turn. What's your beef with the Foot clan?" I looked over, noticing his furrowed brow.

"We… had a rather shaky alliance recently. It is now officially over, but before that, we attempted to stay out of each other's way." He said, and I blinked. "That… doesn't answer my question." I muttered, but he ignored me, running up ahead. I followed, eyeing the warehouse in front of us. We braced ourselves against the wall next to a old wooden door, iron hinges rusting over from age. "Plan?" I asked, but he only ignored me some more, pulling out a katana. I grabbed his arm,"Dude, plan?" I insisted, hoping he wasn't going to run in there. Leo glanced at me, eyes dark. "We run in, grab my little brother, and run out, without getting caught." He said coldly, before taking a step back… before slamming his foot into the door, sending the door flying into the abyss of the darkened warehouse. As he darted in, I stared after him with wide disbelieving eyes. ' _... No plan? Is he serious?'_ After a seconds hesitation, I darted in after him, nearly running into a blade. I snapped into action, my kunai slipping into my hand as I slashed the soldier's hand, causing him to stop the blade with a yelp.

After sending him flying with a swift kick to the stomach, I scanned the room with alerted eyes. I was a bit taken aback by the lack of guards, in fact most of them were surrounding Leonardo. Once that small detail sunk in, I raced over, leaping in front of Leo. "Watch my back." I commanded, before round housing one of the soldiers. Keeping with the turn, I slammed the handle of my kunai into the gut of another. I glanced over at Leo, slightly impressed with his controlled movements, how easily he took out his targets. ' _Gods, he's probably really condescending,'_ I thought as I suckerpunched a guy across the face, feeling a flash of irritation. I grabbed another black clad ninja, slamming him up against the wall. "Turtle. Where?" I demanded, before slamming him against the wall when he pointed at Leonardo. "The orange one you dolt!" I snapped, the released him when he pointed towards a metal door.

"Leo, I think Mike is in here!" I called over my shoulder as I raced to the metal door. I heard him race over to me, before suddenly grabbing my shoulder. "Wait, how do you-" "One of those told me," I interrupted him, and Leonardo frowned deeply. "He just… told you? Just like that?" He asked, suspicious tone in his voice. I blinked, suddenly realizing that it WAS easy to get the info… almost too easy. I pulled back from the door a bit, glancing at the turtle next to me. "Should… we wait? Or…" I trailed off as he shook his head. "No." He said, "Even if this night be a trap, it's all we have… I have to get to my brother." I blinked at the desperate edge to his voice, then really looked at the blue banded turtle. "... You guys are close, right?" I said quietly, but before he could answer, I turned back to the door, gripping the handle. "If I'm not out with Michelangelo in under twenty seconds, assume it's a trap and get out." I ordered, before yanking the door open and darting in. I stopped short about a meter into the room, staring at the cell that my partner was in.

He was tied to a chair inside, and I could see he was struggling, even with a hood over his head. I smiled in relief, racing over. "Mikey! Leo, he's here!" His head jerked up, and I began to fumble with the door lock. I heard a muffled yelling, and I chuckled as I opened the door, "Mikey, chill. No time for celebrating now." As I walked over, I frowned, hesitating. His movements seemed almost panicked, and he was trying to shout from under the hood, not in relief… but as if in a warning. I stiffened as I finally felt the intruder's presence, and whirled around, only for a blunt object to slam into the back of my head, sending my to my knees. Even with the ringing in my skull, I could hear Mikey yelling, and I could've sworn I heard Leo call my name as well.

I swayed for a second, before flopping onto the floor, barely holding myself up anymore. I heard a chuckle in my half consciousness, and I felt my body being moved. Several words sounded, but I was already fading away, my senses dulling against my better judgement. The last thing I managed to pick up before I blacked out, was a dark, vaguely familiar voice saying, "Lovely to finally meet you, Shadow."

 **(And done! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please feel free to follow, favorite and also remember: Reviews help make updates come MUCH faster ;) feel free to check out my Tumblr profile (justineella2 or Shadow Series Blog) because, guess what? I post sneak peeks on there, and maybe some more cool things will start appearing on there ;) I hope you all are having a amazing October, and if you're going through tough times, no matter where you are, I truly hope things will get better for you soon :) Be safe friends, and I'll see you at the next update! ~JE2)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own my original characters, the plot, and anything original you see here :))**

 **Leonardo POV**

For a second, my eyes were completely on my brother. I sighed in relief, pulling out my katana, ready to free and finally being my brother home, when I stiffened. His yells were… panicked. Like a warning. I saw movement in the corner of the room, and turned towards it, katana ready to defend myself… when the blur ran straight towards Shadow. "Shadow!" I called in warning, but it was too late. I watched as she was knocked in the head with something that looked like a police baton, and I snarled, darting over to her attacker. "You piece of crap!" I snapped, swinging my sword between Shadows limp figure and the attacker. I heard a chuckle, and before I could comprehend his movements, he had darted past me to my brother. I spun around, then froze at the sight. My younger brothers panicked eyes met mine, the hood away from his face… but a knife now pressed against his jugular. I growled lowly in my throat at the sight.

"Now now." The black clad soldier said, and I wanted to tackle him, hearing the smugness in his voice. "It doesn't have to be this way. Move aside, and I'll leave you and your brother alone, simple." Mikey opened his mouth to say something, but yelped when the knife pressed closer. I narrowed my eyes further, then glanced down at Shadow. I was no doctor, but I could tell she was barely conscious at this point. How that girl keeps getting knocked out is beyond me at this point… "Don't worry about her." I snapped back over to the guy, "I'll take care of her, scout's honor." I could practically hear him smirk, and I frowned deeply, glancing at Shadow, then the knife at my brother's throat. "I don't trust you for a second. Why shouldn't I just skewer you though and make it out with my brother and Shadow?" I growled. The soldier laughed heartedly, "Please. Save the threats for REAL enemies." He chuckled, before nodding to Shadow. "Besides, it's not like you give a crap about what happens to her. You're here for your brother, who, by the way, will be heavily acquainted with my knife if you don't hurry up." He said nonchalantly.

I stiffened, "Alright, fine!" I snapped, cursing at the tone of panic in my voice. He chuckled, before shoving my brother towards me. I darted forward and caught the chair holding my brother, saving him from a face full of concrete. Slicing off the rope bounding him, I whipped around, snarling at the sight of the black clad creep with an unconscious Shadow in his hold. He slowly met my eyes, and one amber and one ice blue eye seemed to mock me. "See you soon, Turtle boy." With that, he turned and raced out of the room. I snarled but turned back to my brother. "Mikey! Are you alright?" I asked, eyes running over him for any injuries. He shook his head quickly, and quickly stood, "We have to go after that creep!" He insisted, eyes wide. "He has my partner, Leo, we need to go save her!" I went to nod, then I hesitated. ' _Should… we go save her?'_ I thought, weighing my options. "Leo!" Mikey shouted, and I snapped out of my thoughts to look at my little brothers irritated face.

"You don't wanna save her!" He accused, and I blinked. "No no, that's not it, Mikey… I just…" I trailed off, unable to find a good excuse for my hesitation. The truth is, despite everything me and Shadow went through tonight… I didn't trust her in the slightest, and honestly, I don't know why. Maybe because I don't know anything about her personally, maybe because I'm paranoid, but trust and That Woman? It wouldn't go in the same sentence. Michelangelo grumbled, and moved past me, "That's fine, I save my sidekick by myself!" He said, and I jogged after him quickly grabbed his shoulder and standing on front of him to stop him. "Mike, No. You've been kidnapped and held captive for over two days, you have no weapons, and-" "We're surrounded." Mikey muttered with wide eyes, and I nodded absently, not processing his words, until I heard the scraping sound of a sword leaving it's sheath. I spun around, eyes narrowed at the demo circle of Foot Ninjas that had surrounded us. I reached back to grab both my swords, but only grabbed one. I glanced over to see my brother wielding the other one.

"I'll bring it back." He muttered, eyes narrowed and a uniquely serious expression on his face. I nodded, then with a single movement, we leapt into the wall of enemy soldiers.

* * *

 **Victoria POV**

Apparently I'm really good at getting knocked unconscious. I don't know, maybe it's the fact I haven't properly trained myself, or the people knocking me out are better than me, but whatever the case, I really need to stop getting K.O. so easily. Ruins my image.

Anyway, I woke up to yelling. Pretty typical, until my semi-consciousness kicked started when I realized it was the voice of that guy from the party. "Yeah!" I heard him yelling after someone a few feet away. "Get outta here!" I cracked open my eyes, looking over in his direction. He shipped over to me, blue/brown eyes wide. "Hey!" He said, racing over to crouch by me. "Are you ok? Do I need to take you to a hospital?" Hospital? I quickly shook my head, and started to sit up. But that proved to be a big mistake, as I was quickly overcome with nausea as I rolled over. My fingers tumbled with the power half of my mask, moving it just before I retched, coughing up my last meal. I could feel a slightly hesitated touch on my shoulder, as the dude from the party kept me from landing face first in the mess I made. After a moment, I shuffled away and lied down on my side in the concrete sidewalk, controlling my breathing. After a second, I opened one eye and glanced up, a bit surprised that Party-Guy was still there, concern filling his face.

"Are you sure about not needing a hospital? I can get you there in a few minutes." I closed my eyes, shaking my head."No… can't go." I insisted. I heard a sigh, then a pause. "Ok...what about your home? Tell me where and I can flag down a cab or something, get you there in a jiffy." I shook my head quickly. Sorry, but I don't trust people with the location of my home. Especially when I know like, two things about them. I heard a small sound of irritation, but maybe it was just my imagination. "Ok… alright." He muttered after a minute. "Listen, I know someone who can help you, my uncle, ok? He's a private doctor, no one else has to get involved." I considered this. ' _Don't. You don't know this guy, could be a serial killer or something…_ ' One half of my mind said, the other half saying ' _Ok, but how the hell am I getting home anyways? Besides, he could just follow me back, or call an ambulance. This is much easier.'_ I sighed slightly, before nodding. "Alright… but I'm walking." I said stubbornly, struggling up into my knees.

The guy watched me with narrowed eyes as I wobbly stood up. "At least lean on my shoulder, so I feel like less of a jerk." He insisted, and I nodded, awkwardly leaning against him, before stiffening like a rock as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I gritted my teeth under my mask, forcing my uncomfortableness down and focusing on not dropping as we walked down the vacant street. "So… what happened?" I muttered, breaking the silence. The guy paused, "I… this will sound crazy, but I felt like something was wrong. I was walking around here, clearing my head after work, when I saw some guy dragging you…" A short growl at the end of his voice caused me to glance up at him. "I managed to scare him off," He said. "But he dropped you pretty hard." I nodded, looking forward again, "And… you didn't see anyone… of anything, trying to follow him?" I asked, slightly hopeful, but unsurprised when he shook his head. So… Mr. Blue decided to ditch me and leave me with an enemy. While the thought wasn't so surprising, it stung. ' _Thought he would be classier then that,'_ I thought bitterly, before sighing. I could kick his ass in revenge later, right now, focus on my current predicament: Ditching this normal guy.

As he paused to text his uncle, I glanced around. No alleyways in direct eyesight, but if I still had a blade with me, maybe I could scale the wall. Subconsciously, I tapped my fingers against the inside of my arm, relaxing when I felt the kunai still pressed against my sleeve, ready at seconds notice. I glanced over at the guy, eyes narrowing as I inspected him. Jeans, normal, coat normal… but it wasn't so cold at the moment, that he needed a high collar black shirt, that nearly want to to his chin. I heard a warning bell inside my thoughts. ' _Ok, something is up, V._ ' I thought, ' _Time to go_.' "Hey, I'm actually meeting up with my partner a few blocks from here… so I'm gonna go…?" I started to back away, but paused when he turned towards me, hanging up with a smile. "Its no problem. Besides, he's on his way at the moment." He said, putting his phone away and walking towards me. "Anyway, "He said, "Mind if I check your head? I'm no doctor, but I can at least check the damage." He said, smiling slightly as he reached towards me. I hesitated, but my hand seemed to move on it's own, matching around his wrist.

His eyes darted to mine, and for a minute I felt bad. "Sorry about this," I muttered guiltily, before grabbing one of his belt loops, before yanking him harshly to the side, before releasing my hold and letting him to smack into the building. He grunted, and I winced and he landed on the ground. ' _Ok… if we need again, I can apologize in full.'_ "Again, really sorry. Ninjas are automatically suspicious so… bye!" I turned and raced off down the street, before ducking into the alleyway. I hadn't thrown him that hard, but hard enough to daze him for a second. And a second was all I needed to leave, race home, and lay on my couch, rethinking my life choices and deciding on my next move…

* * *

 **?**

"Son of…" He snarled, picking himself off the ground, turning narrow eyes down the street the girl had ran. After a moment, he slammed his fist into the brick wall in anger, the pain dull in his senses. After a moment, he typed in his 'Uncle's' number, before barking out, "It got away." On the other line, he could practically hear the redhead scientist blink, then grumble. "What?! You had one job, keep her there until we arrive! What, the turtle wasn't enough of a distraction?" Dr. Gerald Chaplin snapped. The young Foot soldier growled deeply, "Not my fault. The brat was stronger than I thought, one slam to the head kept her down for fifteen minutes, easy." He shoved his hand into his pocket, starting to walk towards downtown. "What should I do now?" He demanded, eyes narrowing as he scanned around for any eavesdroppers, those turtles or the menace herself, Shadow.

Chaplin hummed, obviously in thought. "Well, It's Karais decision in the end, but you're going about this the wrong way." He said, and the soldier raised a brow. "Meaning…?" "Meaning you need to stop focusing on the girl in the mask, and focus of the girl herself." Chaplin said exasperated. "I mean, c'mon, it's not that obvio-" The soldier clicked off the call, tired of the chit chat from the Foot Scientist. A smirk on his face. ' _Alright then… get in touch with the girl under the mask, then carry out my mission without anymore problems or setbacks. Simple enough._ ' He thought with a chuckle.

* * *

 **Victoria POV**

As I stumbled over to the dreaded building, I went over my excuses one last time. Either this worked, and no questions were asked, or I was in very big trouble with said person I was dreading. I stumbled over, catching my breath by the corner of the shop, before steeling myself and walking the rest of the way towards the door. I raised my fist and knocked quickly, glancing around for any onlookers, though it was doubtful, considering how late/early it was at night. I heard several locks clicking, and I stiffened, watching the door open. April glanced out, hair a mess, and eyes sleepy, however they quickly widened at the sight of me in my Shadow garb, a kunai in my hand. "Hey April…" I said weakly, pulling off my hood. "I need some help, can I come in?"

 **(Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the Chapter, sorry it took a little while :) Please remember to Review, it gets me more motivated to write ;) Also, in cause I don't update prior to Halloween/end of October, I hope everyone is safe, and ok. I hear about all these horrible things happening, and if any of you are effected, I wish you all the best :) If you're going through a rough time, please feel free to message me, I don't mind talking. Recently, a friend of mine had been going through a rough time as well, and it's really opened my eyes a bit more to the problems effecting everyone. So yeah, please don't hesitate if you need someone to listen or simply to talk to someone, I am here to help ^_^ Ok? See you all soon!**

 **JE2)**


	18. Chapter 17

**(DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only claim to own my OC, the plot, anything original you see here and all spelling and grammar errors^_^ With that, Enjoy!)**

 **(Long note at the end of the chapter, but important, so please read)**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Leonardo**

My brother was giving me the silent treatment. I watched him quietly as we walked through the sewers, his arms crossed and a frustrated look on his face. I felt another land of guilt, though I know I did deserve this, somewhat. I had stopped him from racing after Shadow, I had to practically drag him down here so we could retreat. It may have been a few minutes, but the right had begun to escalate, and I had just gotten my brother back. They would have to slice me in half, and in half again, to take him away. "Your… shoulder ok?" I asked hesitantly, and my youngest brother shrugged. "It's alright." He said shortly, rolling it back as if experimenting to test for pain. I smiled slightly, reaching for his shoulder. "When we get home," I began, "Donny can take a look at i-" I heard a slight growl, before he whirled around to face me. "Leo, what WAS that back there?! You just let that creep make off with Shadow, and you decide to retreat!"

I blinked at his accusation, before shaking my head, "Mikey, c'mon." I said, "You know that we were outnumbered! And besides-" "No!" Mikey snapped, eyes filled with frustration and confusion. "Leo, you know as well as I do, that if that you could have tackled that guy in an instant… but you didn't." The last sentence was more confused than anything, and he sighed. "Leo, why do you hate her so much? She hasn't done anything nemesis worthy, or anything that means she deserves to get caught by the Foot." I sighed, crossing my arms, "Mikey, it's… more complicated than that." I paused, before looking at him, eyes narrowed, "Why do YOU trust her, Michelangelo?" I asked, and he sighed, closing his eyes. "Because I KNOW her, Leo… you didn't even give her a chance!" I stopped, then sighed, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose. "Mikey…" I said, quiet, before looking at him. "What if it blows up in your face?" I asked. "What will you do then?"

My brother was silent, his expression… almost somber. I waited, before he looked up, a smile on his face. "I'll take care of it." He promised, with a smile on his face, but no smile in his eyes. "I'll take care of her, if she turns out to be bad." I went quiet, before nodding, "Alright… ok, just… be careful." I said, then smiled weakly, "We lost you for a few days, I can't imagine going through that ever again." Mikey blinked, then smiled, before suddenly rushing at me, wrapping his arms around me in a hug. "Oh yeah, " He said against my shoulder. "Good to see you again, Bro." I blinked, then smiled, giving him a quick hug back, before he shoved me back, a grin on his face. "C'mon, no mushy feelings! I gotta run home and get my pranking streak back!" He called over his shoulder as he took off towards the lair. I blinked, then chuckled, following.

Mikey's homecoming was brief, yet energetic, becoming with an over exaggerated "RAPHIE!" before proceeding to tackle my bewildered hot headed brother to the ground in a hug. Raphael grunted, before shoving Mike away, a small grin on his face instead of a scowl. "Mikey! How tha hell… we were worried sick, ya bonehead!" His smile went away, and the scowl was back as he ranted at our younger brother. Michelangelo weakly smiled, backing away, "Ah c mon, Raphie-Boy. You know you missed me the most~" He said in a song song voice, before laughing and racing away as Raph made a move towards him. "Ya gotta lot of explaining to do, Mikey!" He hollered after him. I watched with a chuckle. " _Feels like home."_ I smiled, before turning towards the dojo, smile fading. I knocked on the dojo doors, waiting for Master Splinters approval. Once I heard the call to come in, I walked in, kneeling before my meditating sensei, "Father, I brought home Mikey." I started, and my father chuckled, opening his eyes and looking pointedly towards the living room, where I could here him taunting Raphael. "You don't say?" Splinter asked, chuckling before face going serious. "How is his condition?" "Good," I said, "He wasn't injured in any way…" I trailed off, and my father looked at me.

"Leonardo, what else happened?" He asked, not demanding, but an insistent edge in his voice. I paused, "I… had assistance from that vigilante, Shadow… and I-" I trailed off, before sighing. "I think Michelangelo was bait for her, Father. Once she found Mikey, me and a good soldier… practically had a trade off. She was taken." I finished lamely, quiet. My father paused, and I glanced around absently. I knew what he would ask, but I really did want to answer… shell I didn't even know the answers myself. "You could have saved her?" He asked, but it wasn't a question. I slowly nodded, "But I… couldn't?" I said, ridges narrowed. "Father… I don't trust her. Not in the slightest. And I know that is no excuse to leave her to the enemy… but that's the only excuse I have" I finished, raising my head. My father slowly nodded, "Yes… has this woman harmed you?" I shook my head after a hesitation. "Is she an immediate threat to the family?" Another no. "Then what threat does she lose to you?" He asked curiously, and I thought about it.

" There's… something wrong with her, Sensei." I finally admitted. "I don't know what, but every time she's near me… everything about her seems wrong, and I can't even pinpoint what it is!" I growled, frustrated. My father was silent for a long moment, "Do you believe I was wrong for allowing your brother to join with this woman?" He asked, and I quickly shook my head, "No Sensei. In the time he has known her, he's become more focused in training… I don't know why, but he's becoming much better at offensive attacks." Splinter nodded, then looked at me pointedly. "I have never met this young woman, so I cannot say for certain if there is reason to worry…" He paused, deep in thought. "... However, if you believe her to be a threat, then perhaps you can ask your brother permission to accompany him when he meets with his friend again." He paused. "If she returns."

I blinked, remembering again, "Oh… yes. I-I'm sure she can escape… she's smart." Splinter watched me for a moment, before nodding. "Perhaps you should speak with your brother, to make sure he doesn't decide to rush after her alone." I nodded, then looked at him, "You're not ordering me to go save her?" I asked, and my father shook his head. "That is your decision to make. I only ask that you proceed with caution, my son." I nodded, bowing my head, "Thank you, Father. I'll go speak with Michelangelo." I stood up, and walked out. As I headed towards Mikeys room, my shell-cell rang. I frowned, glancing at the time, before looking at the caller ID, frown deepening. ' _Why would April be calling me?'_ I thought, before answering."April? What's up?" I asked, confusion in my voice. April sighed, before answering, "Hey Leo...Can I ask a big favor?"

* * *

 **Victoria**

' _Casey isn't very good at cleaning,'_ I criticized, glancing around the antique shop, as I waited for April to return. I was sitting on the storage room, but I could clearly see the actually shop room, with all the dust, hastily placed antiques and dirty dishes, most likely from sneaked-in snacks. I reached up, feeling the back of my head again with a frown. While I had medical supplies, I can't exactly see the back of my head, so coming to a somewhat-doctor was the best idea, for now, considering I myself wasn't a doctor. So if something was wrong with me, unsurprising, I wouldn't suddenly drop dead in a year from now, because I'm an idiot who doesn't take precautions.

I glanced up as April walked in, closing the door behind her, a first aid kit in her hand. "You, ah… have to use that with Casey a lot?" I asked weakly, and April only gave me a look. "Vic, just let me see the back of your head." I nodded, turning around in the chair as she moved my hair to the side. "Alright… you're going to have a bruise, and it's going to hurt anytime someone touches it, I can tell you that for sure." She clarified… before smacking me upside the head. "I winced, but shrugged, looking over my shoulder, a neutral expression on my face. "Any particular reason for that?" I asked calmly, and April only scowled. "For being an idiot and putting yourself in danger!" She snapped, hands on her hips, looking like a irritated mom, not like i'd know. "Casey should be the only one I should have to yell at!"

I raised my brow, "For being an idiot, or putting himself in danger? Personally the first one would make more sense." I said, jokingly. April didn't take to kindly to that, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Vicky… you are 18 years old-" "17" I muttered, and she winced, as if in pain. "Seventeen… and you're out there risking your life, getting into constant near death experiences… God, what the hell do you think you're trying to accomplish?!" She hissed, but sounded less angry this time, just more concerned. I shrugged, "My job? April, really, I'm not defenseless." She rolled her eyes, "Tell that to the back of your head." I rolled my own eyes, "Whatever, I'm just out of practice. April, I've been doing this for years, I'll be fine. It's just a new city, I'm still getting used to it" I stood as I finished, heading towards the door. "Now, thank you very much… I'll make it up to you somehow." I called over my shoulder, heading to the front door. I heard her start to follow me, but I ignored it. What was she gonna do, try to stop m-

I stiffened when April grabbed my shoulder, shipping my head around to glance at her. "You wanna make it up to me? Fine, I'll cash in now." I raised my brow, "Okay… what do you want?" I asked. She smirked, "You have to come back and work here." I blinked, then grumbled, irritated that I didn't see that coming. "Alright, whatever…" I said, but she wasn't done. "You start tomorrow, alright?" She said, but it wasn't a question. I closed my eyes, before shrugging away, "Fine, ok. Whatever." I waved over my shoulder, "See you tomorrow, apparently." I said, ducking out before she could say anymore. I shuffled down the street, reaching up to touch the back of my head. ' _Maybe a couple nights without crime fighting will do me some good… I need time to the think about my situation."_ I thought. Like, who was that guy? Why was Mikey held captive… and was he ok? I sighed, walking home quietly. I probably wasn't going to see him for a while, considering his brother probably hated my guts… hell, He DID leave me with the enemy. I growled lowly at the thought, ' _Maybe I can live without seeing Leo again… That Fricking traitor. I better not see him again, or I'll kick his ass to next Tuesday...'_

* * *

 **Leonardo**

"Wait… you want me to… be a bodyguard?" I asked, confused beyond belief. "No, not exactly!" April insisted, "Listen, I'm just very worried about her… can you just, I don't know… follow her after work, make sure she gets home ok? Please Leo? I'm so worried she's way over her head." She said quietly, and I hesitated before sighing, "Ok… sure, I'll do it for a couple of days, if it'll make you feel better." I could practically hear her smile as she thanked me and I chuckled slightly, "Alright, So, what's her name? And, uh… why are you so worried about her?" I asked, and there was a long pause, before she chuckled, "Funny story," She said. "You two… kind of already know one another." I raised a ridge, crossing my arms. "And how is that…?" I asked, then froze when April told me. ' _You can't be serious,'_ I wanted to yell, but instead I slowly asked the obvious.

"... You want me to play bodyguard… for Shadow?"

 **(Hey guys… so, this will be a long note, I hope you understand. Last Friday night, my father was taken from Urgent Care to the emergency room, for an enlarged heart and extremely high blood pressure… and they just found out he has had a heart attack. A minor one, but still a heart attack… it's really scary, guys. My grandfather passed away after issues like this, over five years ago, and now my father is going through it… i'm very scared right now. But I'm trying to be hopeful,and he is actually looking pretty good, consitering the situation. And I'll let you know right now: I'm not giving up on this story. This story is one of my few escapes, one of the few things that calms me down (except for spellchecking and grammar, heh) so I'm not giving up on this story. Just expect some delays, ok guys? I really hope you understand, and I'll see you next update, ok? I know there is a lot of hatred and fear running around, here in the US, and beyond, PLEASE be safe, ok? And if you need someone to talk to, about whatever has happened to you, know you can chat/rant with me if you need to, alright? I'm almost always online, so it's no trouble :) be safe, and I'll see you all later! *hugs***

 **JE2**


	19. Chapter 18

**( Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only claim to own my OC, the plot, and anything original in this fanfic.)**

 **(Notes at the bottom… I respond to some reviews! :D Check it out… I may have responded to you! ;))**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Victoria**

' _This is so boring,'_ I thought, leaning against the counter and watching some elderly ladies slowly glance though the china cabinet. I blew my bangs away from my face, before leaning back in my chair, glaring at the moths that circled around the ceiling light. ' _Why did I let April convince me to come back?'_ I frowned, bitter. Counter duty was the worst, especially on Sunday… it was just some old people coming to glance at something, ask me questions I couldn't answer if I tried, and best of all? No one ever bought anything, making counter duty pointless. Which would make sense why April would put me to work like this, probably for scaring her to death, or to keep me out of trouble.

I politely wave as the seniors left the shop, before closing my eyes, breathing out a deep with though my nose. I reached over without opening my eyes, grabbing my bag and opening it. I opened my eye to grab a large hardened chunk of gravel and my kunai. Slipping down under the counter, I began to sharpen the blade, letting the familiar motions calm me. Even as a kid, this action quickly became my calming factor, causing my tension to ease, and allowed my head to clear… maybe because it was at this point, I knew I wasn't seconds away from maiming or death at the hands of an enemy. ' _Who knows, maybe a psychiatrist can figure out the how's and why's… Hell, i'd probably be a wonderful textbook case.'_ I thought with an annoyed grimace. Suddenly a loud bang sounded from stop the counter, and I launched up. Pressing the would-be attacker to the counter by his hair, I stabbed my kunai into the wood next to his face… then paused when I realized who it was.

"Oh, hey Casey." I said weakly, releasing my hold on his head and quickly yanking my blade out of the table and hiding it behind my back. He back up quickly, hands up in defense, "Ok, whoa. Chill, V, I ain't gonna tackle ya." He winced and rubbed the spot when I had ranked him. "Jeez, aren't you Miss Paranoid?" I rolled my eyes, dropping my blade into my bag quietly, "Haha. Hey, at least I didn't grab my pepper spray." I offered, and Jones grimaced. "Please don't." I smirked, then flinched when he suddenly socked my shoulder. "Ow… What was that for, jerkwad?" I asked, more confused than hurt. He smirked, "That's ya welcome back, twerp." I rolled my eyes, stepping around the counter to kick Casey in the knee. "Feeling the love, Jones," I said sarcastically, moving back around the counter. "So, are you down here to assist me in the incredible trials and tribulations of counter duty?" I asked hopefully, but he only snorted and shook his head. "Yeah, no. Ya on your own with that." He walked over to the storage room, grabbing something as he called out. " 'm heading out for a while. Friend of mine called, he needs to blow off some steam and wants me to tag along, make it more fun." I pouted as he walked out, carrying a golf bag. "Thought I was your best friend?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes as he walked past, reaching over the ruffle my hair. "Nah, ya aren't as much as a badass as Raph." He said and I blinked. "Raph?" ' _Wait… Did he say I'm a pansy?'_ I scowled and I felt my hand twitched toward my kunai. Casey had paused, before calling over his shoulder, "Uh, Yeah. Ralph. Old buddy of mine, but he's kinda… Shy." I raised my brow, because that last statement sounded more like a question."Thought you said Raph, not Ralph?" I asked, then smirked to shield the interrogation I was doing. "What, you gotta change his name every few seconds? He in the mafia?" I knew who 'Ralph' really was, and I suspected that if April knew the Turtles, Casey would as well. "Nah, he's not a bad guy. Just temperamental." I rolled my eyes as he went out the door, "Understatement." I grumbled, remembering the last encounter I had had with Mike's brother. Casey paused and glanced back, "Huh?"

I blinked, then shrugged, grabbing the store catalog. "Ignore me. Go, kick some ass, Captain Dunce." I heard him make an irritated noise, before the bell above the door rang, signaling his exit. I rolled my eyes, grumbling under my breath, "Not a badass, my foot…" I tossed the catalog onto the desk, irritated. "I'll show you badass." I closed my eyes, letting out a low breath. After a second, I grabbed my kunai and aimed it towards those dumb moths, launching my blade out of my hands a second later. I smirked, opening my eyes, eyeing the moth that was now struggling by its wing, the tip of the blade pinning it to the ceiling. I walked over and hopped up, grabbing my blade, before catching the moth as it fell. I inspected it, before chuckling, "Hope my little audience enjoyed that show." I said, then looked over to the alley across the street, eyeing the guy who'd been watching me all morning. I smirked as he ducked behind a trashcan as I walked outside to release the moth. ' _Now he knows what I'm capable off… he better stay the hall away.'_

* * *

 **Leonardo**

I quickly ducked behind the trashcan when she glanced over in my direction, letting out a sharp curse. ' _Damnit… She's known i've been here for a while.'_ I thought, impressed, but irritated, pulling the hoodie further over my head before I glanced up over the trashcan. Shadow, or rather her daytime persona, was back behind the counter, smiling tiredly as another elderly couple strolled in. Acting as if she hadn't just thrown a deadly weapon in April's shop. I narrowed my eyes, watching her closely, as she struggled to grab something from the top shelf, hopping to grab it. ' _She could easily flip up to grab it… She's good at hiding her real abilities.'_ I thought, before glancing at my shell cell. Since April had asked me for this favor last night, I had to plan everything in the whim. I had informed Sensei prior to leaving, but my brothers had no idea. I was counting down the time until one of them called me, demanding to know where I was. But I wasn't going to tell them… April had trusted me with this, I'm not going to compromise it, because one of my brother's decided to-

"Leo?" Casey called, standing on front of the alley. "Dude, what are ya doin' ?" I blinked, then cursed, grabbing him and yanking him imo the shadows. I ignored his yelp of protest, eyes on Shadow as she glared in the direction of the alley. I stood still, waiting until she was distracted by the older couple, turning away with a suspicious final glance. I sighed in relief, before turning to an irritated Casey Jones. "What the heck?!" He snapped, shouldering his golf bag. "Why ya lurking around here?" I sighed, taking the sunglasses off my face, "April asked me to watch your employee for a while, see what's up with her." I said, gesturing to the store. Casey followed the movement, frowning, "V? Nothin' up with that kid." He paused, eyes narrowing, "I mean, she does come in a little banged up…" He growled, tightening his fist around the golf club in his hand, "I swear, if one of the Dragons got to her, imma-"

I shook my head quickly, "No, it's not like that." I hope… "It's… much more complicated than that. And i'd prefer not to say anything until I know everything, so…" I trailed off, suddenly realizing there was only one reason Casey would bring his vigilante stuff in broad daylight. "Are you going out with Raphael? In the middle of the day?" I demanded, and Casey smiled sheepishly. "Uh, yeah… said he was pissed at you, so he asked if I could tag along and stop some pickpockets." He admitted, and I growled, running my temples as the familiar headache came. "Alright… I can't leave to stop him at the moment, and he'll only get mad if I send you to take him home…" I sighed, crossing my arms. "Just make him out on a disguise and stay out of trouble. I'll have a word with him when I go home tonight." I said lowly, and Casey nodded, obviously uncomfortable being caught in the middle of this situation. "Yeah, no problem… Do me a favor?" He asked out of nowhere, and I nodded after a second. "She's a good kid. I don' know what's going on with her… but just keep that in mind, alright?"

I blinked, then shifted, "Uh… Casey I-I don't think you know her as well as you think you do…" He cut me off suddenly, shoving me behind him. "Duck." He hissed, and confused, I ducked behind a doorway. A second later, Shadow's voice called over, "Hey Case. Thought you were heading out with a friend?" She asked, a curious tone hiding the suspicion in her voice. I held my breath as Casey responded, "Yeah, Just headin' out now. Thought I was some hobo lurking 'bout here." I heard her sigh, then, "Yeah, thought I saw one too. Probably scurried off..." She said, her voice coming nearer. I stiffened, hearing her walk closer and closer, until Casey finally piped up, "H-hey! Ain't ya supposed to be working the counter?" The steps went silent, and I heard her growl, low enough that I doubt Casey could hear, before she said, "Heh, yeah. Sorry, I'll head back now." I heard her turn around, but before she walked away, I could be sworn I heard her breath out, "Fight me," In the most challenging and… amused voice, before she walked away. I hesitated, glancing to watch her walk away, eyes narrowed in confusion, ' _Why… why the shell did she sound so amused?'_

"Later Casey!" I heard her call as she left the alley. I waited a second, then released my breath as Casey walked over to me. "Okay… That was pretty damn close." He said, and I nodded. He continued, "I gotta go, or Raph will kick my ass… Just, remember what I said, alright?" I blinked, then looked over, but he was already jogging over to the fire escape, his signature hockey mask already over his face. I glanced around the corner, eyeing the girl, who was already playing Normal and working the counter, smiling to retired man about a mirror. "Yeah, Casey…" I muttered. "I don't think either of us really know… or understand this woman…"

* * *

 **Victoria**

I hummed as I locked the front door, closing up for the night, before walking calmly down the street. I heard a shuffle in the alley across the street, and I internally smirked. ' _Now let my plan slip into motion._ ' I thought, and continued up the block, even though I should've turned into the alleyway outside the shop. I reached into my bag and pulled out some broken earbuds, pretending to plug them into my non-existent electronical device as I crossed the street. As I toggled with my 'phone' while turning a corner, I caught sight of my stalker, thick clothes and and baseball cap shielding his face from view. I smirked, walking down the street at a leisurely pace. As I neared the alley, I reached up to my collar, quietly pulling up the lower half of my mask over my face, before I ducked into the alleyway. I let out a startled yell, before snatching the trash can lid off the trash can, before ducking behind it, waiting.

I heard him race into the alley, panting. I remained quiet as he walked further into the alleyway. I slowly reached up to pull my mask on fully. I waited until his steps came closer and closer, until he was nearly at my side. I launched up, slamming the lid against his head, sending him flying into the brick wall. I dropped the lid, walking over to him as he shifted, groaning as he struggled to get up. I kicked him in the side, before letting out a hiss of pain at the hardness of his side. I blinked, then narrowed my eyes, reaching down to grab the back of his hoodie and pull him he was in a kneeling position, I ripped off his hood, before glaring at the mutant turtle that glared right back. "What." I growled, shoving him against the wall. "In the name of hell are you DOING?"

 **(Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm so glad I am back to writing. Everything in my family has settled down, and my father is back home and on his feet :) thanks to all your kind wishes ^_^ So, December is almost upon us… as is the end of Shadow! Now, before you all start worrying about the end of this story, you MAY want to check out my Profile ;) From now on, all news about Shadow and other stories will be in there… as well as some special information ;) (Character Profiles Perhaps…?)**

 **Now, into something I've been wanting to do for awhile...**

 **Replying to Reviews! (The most Recent ones :))**

 **Rhodesincolumbus** **: Aw, thanks so much! My father is much better, a bit grouchy, but much better. Thanks to you, and everyone with your kind wishes! :) *hugs***

 **SaphiraAzure2708** **: Thanks for helping out! I do realize there are tons of mistakes in my stories, I really do try to fix them… unfortunately a lot seem to slip through the cracks -_-" However, if you want to help me out, feel free to PM me! I would really appreciate it :)**

 **As for your question… well, I'm leaving any interactions/possible relationships up to you guys, the readers! Go, have shipping wars or such! Trust me… you'll KNOW** **if** **a relationship stops being platonic ;)**

 **Queen Dove** **: Hey! Thanks for being a semi-regular reviewer, it's very encouraging! And who knows, maybe the joke will resurface someday ;) **

**Alright guys! Hope you're having a good holiday season, or a good winter of you don't celebrate any holidays ^_^ See you at the next update, and feel free to review! Later!**

 **JE2**


	20. Finale AN

This Account, and these stories have been continued until further notice. If I chose to return to this account, it will be when I believe that my writing is more advanced, when my motivation has returned, and when I fixthe issues I am stuggling with in life. I apologize for abandoning my stories, believe me, this was a hard choice to make. I hope you all enjoyed the journey, and I wish you all a pleasant day.

JE2

(Note: If anyone knows the account KJ'splace, and can get in contact, can you please send them a message? Tell them that JE2 has decided to quit, and she's sorry for everything. Thank you :))


End file.
